


Rising from the past

by talinatera



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly fashioned Enterprise has been given the go ahead for the five year mission, with a catch. They must transport the criminal Khan Noonien Singh to a remote planet as part of his sentence for all of the destruction and death he has caused Earth. A simple enough mission until their Augment starts to get sick and does not get better, intruders manage to get on the Enterprise with out the knowledge of any one and their Engineer is livid about the whole thing. Will the Enterprise ever actually get to start their mission or are they doomed a sort of repeat of events from a year ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter fic. I had this idea running around my head for about a year now and wrote the first draft in the spring and am now finally getting it all typed out and finished. All mistakes you see are mine and mine alone
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own the characters used here nor the universe they live in.

Khan opened his eyes and quickly shut them once more as the world around him seemed to be spinning. Bright colorful images flashed through his mind along with people talking, but it all blurred together and he could neither make heads nor tales of it all. He attempted to open his eyes again, slower this time around and tried to force the world into focus. White. A white that seemed too white to be real... He turned his head to see... more white. He frowned and closed his eyes again. How could one room be bled dry of all it's color yet be blindingly bright? He was sure if his mind was working properly he would be able to figure that out. He turned his attention to his body at that point and noted that it was not in functioning order. He felt weaker than he had ever felt before. He frowned and opened his eyes once more and swung his legs around and placed them on the ground. Every move he made felt like he was trying to push through a thick mud pit, or like tar was trying to keep him down. 

He wrinkled his nose at the strange sensation. He had not felt like this since his training days with the creators. He pushed himself up off the bed and grimaced as his entire body screamed out in pain. Why did he hurt so much? What was wrong with his system that he was not coping properly? He swayed on his feet and threw out a hand to catch himself against the wall, nausea washing over him. This was unreal... this had to be a dream, or rather a nightmare. A motion caught his attention and he glanced to his left and saw a glass like wall, with people walking about on the other side. He frowned as he took in the new information. So he was in a cell... He looked around him once again then back at the people on the other side, then caught the steady hum of engines. So that was it, he was on a ship heading to who knew where. 

Before he could wonder anymore two familiar faces appeared on the other side of the door. “Alright you know the drill.” A thick southern accent said. Khan narrowed his eyes as the doctor brought the arm hole around for Khan to use. He straightened as best he could and started for the door. He did not make it two steps before his legs wobbled and he stumbled to one side. That was just what he needed. He straightened himself again and spared a glance at the two men. The doctor looked slightly worried while the Vulcan gave no indication as to what his thoughts were. He finished the rest of the short walk and pushed his arm through the hole. 

He watched with interest as McCoy gave him a few different Hypos. He showed no sign that they stung at his skin as they were applied, though he did wonder what all the doctor was giving him; the last one felt... strange. It was almost like he could feel it flow through his veins and make it's way throughout his body. He shook his head slightly as if trying to fling the feeling away. When he looked back to the pair of them he caught the doctor looking at him strangely. “What?” He snapped. 

“How are you feeling?” Khan could hardly believe that those words had come from the doctors mouth. Why would he care? After what he had done he would expect the doctor to be trying to poison him with everything that he had. 

“I feel fine.” He said stiffly. Actually he felt like his body was on fire, that the last shot he had been given was on the verge of paralyzing him, and he had an ungodly headache that was beginning to take over his very being. Of course he would not tell someone who he deemed lesser than him that he felt that way. His body would eventually shut itself down and patch himself up then everything would be right as rain once more. 

McCoy snorted. “If you feel fine then I'm the captain of this ship.” 

“I was unaware that you had been promoted. Congratulations Doctor.” Khan said deadpan. 

McCoy scowled and turned to Spock. “I told you this was a questionable idea. What are we doing flying a crazy man with anger issues and a sarcastic mouth to a planet to be-” 

“That is enough Dr. McCoy.” Spock said with a quirked eyebrow. “You have already made known to me your feelings on this mater and my reply has not changed from the last time. We are under orders and we shall carry out those orders no matter what our personal feelings may be..” 

McCoy rolled his eyes and promptly left the Vulcan with the Augment. “So...” Khan finally said once the doctor was gone. “Do tell me Mr. Spock. How is dear captain Kirk?” He said a gleam to his eyes. He watched as the Vulcan's jaw clenched and his hands moved to behind his back. He could almost see the muscles tense under his uniform and it brought a lightness to his dark mood. Khan may feel like hell but he was certainly enjoying this. At least this was distracting him from how off he felt. “Aah I see. That bad is it?” He leaned against the glass, though he was careful to not let his skin touch it. “I am sorry to hear it. Though I am surprised that he is still in such a questionable state. After all did you not use my blood to bring him back? The last human who used my blood was near healed within hours, seeing an immediate difference within minutes.” 

“The state of Captain Kirk is not one for me to discuss with you at this moment in time. With your checkup having gone smoothly our business is concluded.” He turned on his heal and walked away not slowing down, or turning to look back once. Khan quirked an eyebrow at the outburst from the Vulcan and wondered exactly what was going on with the captain. Had they not transferred the blood correctly? Or perhaps... perhaps Kirk was rejecting the transfer. Maybe his body was rebelling against the Augmented blood and he was fighting himself on the inside. He sighed slightly and turned himself around and looked back at the room in front of him and sighed a little deeper this time. What ever McCoy had given him had done nothing for him, in fact he believed it only made his condition worse. Why wasn't his body fighting it off? He looked towards the built in bed and grimaced. Maybe he needed to lay back down and force himself into a slumber in order to heal. 

He pushed himself from the glass like wall and started for the bed, each step getting harder and harder to take. He was sure only a few seconds, maybe a minute, passed in his trek to the bed but it felt like every second was a half minute and that the time seemed to drag by at a ridiculous pace. But like all things the agonizing trip came to an end and he was soon laying on his back with his eyes firmly closed. If he never had to do that again it would be too soon. He took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out slowly. He repeated this process until he was finally drifting off into an uneasy slumber. 

***

Bones grumbled all the way down the corridor to the sick bay. He could hardly believe that they had agreed to this foolish mission; that he had agreed to do this. He could only assume that the experience with Kirk and this... man was what clouded his judgment on the whole thing. He stormed into his space and walked past everything and into his personal office and sat down in the chair. It was not much of an office but it had been something he had asked for when the Enterprise had been reconstructed. They had obligingly said yes since she was the one to be taken on the five year mission. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a calming breath in. All they had to do was get the Augment to this planet then they would be off on the five year mission. Kirk would be so pleased when he woke up...

The doctor picked the padd up and flipped through the files till he found Kirks and quickly opened it up to the current readings section. Everything seemed normal, or what had become the new normal. They were hoping that eventually the blood would cycle itself out and everything would go back to normal, the old normal, but they had had no such luck thus far. Another sigh escaped Bones and he set the padd down and leaned back in his chair. He supposed he should be thankful that the man's body had finally accepted the damn blood, it took far longer than he would have liked for everything to sort itself out. It had taken a couple of hours after the blood had been administered for the heart monitor to beat again. Nothing too bad, except those had been the two longest hours of his life. But after his systems and organs started to pick up and function again that was where the good news ended. 

It took the better part of three months for the man to completely accept the blood transfusion and he hated to admit it but if they had put Khan to sleep during that time Kirk would probably have died again. They had taken so much blood from the Augment that he was shocked the man still had any left. Maybe that was were they had screwed up. They should not have used so much of the augmented blood, instead relying on other methods to fix it. But it had seemed like nothing was working, and why should it have? The man had been dead for christs sake! He took another breath and took a sip of water from the half forgotten glass on his desk. Only after Kirk had accepted the blood did his body finally start to truly heal itself. That's when the new normals started to form. His heart beat was slower, as well as his breathing. His organs had not only healed but seemed to age backwards a few years. That had honestly worried the doctor. He had thought for a while that Kirk was going to reverse to an age that he would not sustain his adult body. But even that had evened out eventually. 

If someone were to ask him why he was so worried, or what was going on with Kirk, McCoy would not have been able to give them a straight or honest answer. Everything that had happened was unnatural. He was thankful for it every day, but it had all been unnatural nonetheless. He ran his hand over his jaw and groaned. It all hurt his head when he tried to reason or even think about that last year. If Bones had decided it Kirk could be walking around right now, commanding the ship but he just wanted to make sure that nothing... strange would happen. He had finally completely evened out about a week before they were scheduled to leave for this five year mission. He had to convince the board that Kirk would be fully ready to take command by the time they started that mission officially for them to allow the man on board. He really owed him for that and he was going to make sure that the kid paid up at a later date. But he still had just under a week or there abouts to make sure that everything would be fine before they started that mission. 

For now they just had to get Khan to that planet. An involuntary shudder ran down his spine. He did not know all the details, only Spock was supposed to have a good idea of what was going to happen, but the doctor knew that it was a science lab and they were very eager for the Augment to be brought to the planet. He did not like it. It felt wrong, just like the solution they had cooked up to basically make the ex-dictator permanently sick. He looked at the empty hypo that he had just administered to Khan. They had tried to keep most of it under wraps but he knew what all was in it or almost all of what was in it and what it all did. The long and short of it was it kept his body from functioning correctly so he was brought down to the same level as humans. As long as he continued to receive the solution Khan would not be able to resist the way he had been able to in the past, would not have his super strength, his super anything. McCoy tapped his fingers on the hypo as he thought over the whole thing for the umpteenth time. None of it sat well with him, and if Kirk knew what was going on it would not sit well with him either. God he was not paid enough for this job. 

He stood from his desk and walked out to check on Kirk, currently his only patient. He walked over to everything that was monitoring the captains vitals and so on. He looked down and caught the flicker of the captains eyes. “Nice to see you wake up princess. I was beginning you were trying out for the role of sleeping beauty.” He said as he fiddled with the machines around his friend. 

“Ah Bones that's sweet. You think I'm a beauty in my sleep?” Kirk said, his speech still heavy with sleep. Bones rolled his eyes so hard Kirk worried for a moment whether or not they would get stuck. “Careful... might get stuck up there.” He said with a chuckle and stretched his arms out to the side. “How long have I been asleep?” He looked around him and for once was pleased with the sick bay on the ship. He could hear the hum of the engines and it all made him feel so relaxed, made him feel so at home. 

“Longer than me.” Bones grumbled though a smirk pulled at his lips. 

“So over four hours?” Kirk teased a grin upon his lips. 

“Oh yes, well you're not wrong.” Bones said with a little exasperation trickling into his voice. 

“Who's nah wrong?” A sottish accent interrupted the banter between the two old friends. 

“Scotty you better have a damn good reason why you're in here again. For God's sake man we've only been in space a couple of days at best.” 

“It's nah my fault they screwed everythin up with tha layout in tha engineerin room. I keep cutting and scratching myself everytime I turn round!.” He hopped up onto a bed and clutched his hand closer to his chest. “Maybe yah could just place a basic med pack down there so we don't have tah keep comin up'ere everytime we get a scratch deep eough tah spurt blood all over tha place.” He said in a tone that suggested he had asked for this a fair few times. “And when I say med pack I mean somethin a little more than tha kind me mother used tah fix my scrapes.” 

“Mr. Scott I am not having this conversation with you again. I told you if you need something more then what's in that box you have to come up here to make sure you don't bleed to death.” He walked over to the Scotsman and pulled the hand away from his torso. It had been wrapped in a towel and even with as thick as the towel was blood still seeped through to the outer layer. “Good God man what did you do take a hatchet to it?” He pulled the towel away and frowned at the hand beneath it. 

“Ehh somethin like tha, yah could say. One of tha new help.” He wrinkled his nose. “Made a mistake that's easy tah do, just most don't make it and my hand was in tha wrong place at tha wrong time and badaboom here I am.” He hissed slightly as Bones started to examine and attempt to clean it. “Hell Bones don't yah have somethin tha I can take tah kill off some of tha pain? It is a bit on tha painful side.” He said through clenched teeth. 

Bones nodded and quickly left to gather not only the pain killer but the other tools he would need to get the hand back in working order. He returned and started to work on the engineers hand. “Now when I get this fixed up Scotty I don't want to see you back in here until after we get started on our five year mission.” 

“Yah, yah alright Bones.” Scotty said dismissively. 

“What do you mean 'when' we get started. Isn't that what we're doing right now?” Kirks voice interrupted the other two.

The doctor froze a moment before cursing and turning to look at the captain. “Well, we're almost on that mission.” He turned back to Scotty and started to wrap the hand with clean cloth. 

“Yah mean tah tell meh tha the cap'm doesn't know what we're doin right now?” Scotty quirked an eyebrow. “Can't say I'm surprised I have tah say. I don't think he'd condone such a thing, even tah one such as him.” Scotty said in what he was sure was a whispering voice but with the Scotsman it came off more like a stage whisper. Bones had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes at the foolish attempt.

“Care to fill me in guys?” 

At the same moment as Bones said no Scotty perked up and started on the truth. “We're taking Khan tah some remote planet tah help with tha progression of science. Or at least tha's wha tha heads of Starfleet are tryin tah tell us. I personally believe'em as far as I can throw'em but it's nah my place tah say somethin aboot it.” He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and exasperation crept into his voice, “After all I just work down in engineerin. Wha does a wee man like myself know aboot such things?” He scoffed and looked down to his hand and caught the eyes of Bones. “Wha?” he said flinging his good hand off to one side. “He's goin tah figure it all out one way or another McCoy.” He said then held his bad hand out in front of him. “This looks good by tha way.” he said and moved his fingers around a moment before he made to hop off the bed. 

“Oh no sir. You are staying right here where I can keep an eye on you. I am positive that your crewmen can handle not having you for twelve hours.” 

“Yah know tha last time I left tha crew alone with my engines she almost fell out of tha bloody sky.” He said not convinced. 

“Well Mr. Scott I need to watch your hand and uhh need to keep you from injuring it again while these stitches heal up. Best way is to simply keep you here. So we can do that the hard way or the easy way. It's up to you entirely.” He said. 

“Okay wait, hold the phone. What are we doing with Khan?” Kirk spoke up again. 

“I would give a more detailed explanation with everythin I know but sadly I believe the doctor here would knock meh out before I could get three words intah tha explanation.” He leaned back on the bed and crossed his ankles and stared up at the ceiling. 

Bones groaned and started back for his office. “Bones, no tell me what is going on on my ship?” Kirk said in the most demanding voice he could muster at the moment. 

“What's going on Kirk is that we're having to complete an errand for Starfleet before we can officially start our mission. And quite frankly you should be glad that we have this errand otherwise you would have been left on Earth while the Enterprise left you behind. It's only because of our transportation mission that you're allowed to come because I convinced the board that you would be in top shape by the time we drop Khan off. So instead of putting your nose where it don't belong I suggest you rest and carry through on that promise I made for you.” And with that Bones stepped into his office and closed the door behind him. Why did he have to put up with the pair of them? Scotty was always having to run his mouth it felt like and Kirk was... He shook his head. No Kirk was just a good man that would not bend his morals, so Bones had to bend them for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly fashioned Enterprise has been given the go ahead for the five year mission, with a catch. They must transport the criminal Khan Noonien Singh to a remote planet as part of his sentence for all of the destruction and death he has caused Earth. A simple enough mission until their Augment starts to get sick and does not get better, intruders manage to get on the Enterprise with out the knowledge of any one and their Engineer is livid about the whole thing. Will the Enterprise ever actually get to start their mission or are they doomed a sort of repeat of events from a year ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a multi chapter fic that is currently in the works. I will try to update at least once a week, and have the next few weeks ready to be published. I've had this idea running around my head for about a year now and wrote the first draft in the spring and am now finally getting it all typed out and finished. All mistakes you see are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own the characters used here nor the universe they live in.

_Smoke blurred his vision. Sounds of explosions were all around him and the heat filtering into the room was almost too much to bear. He pulled himself from the bed, attempting to stand up but his legs felt like jello and he ended up on the floor. Another explosion made him snap his head towards the glass. What was happening out there? He crawled towards the glass wall and started to bang on it. “Let me out!” He screamed. He watched different colored shirts run to and fro past his cell. He made to yell again but a cracking sound from behind him stopped all thought. He could feel the pull as everything was being sucked out of the room. He flipped around and saw that a hole had breached the cell. He had not realized how close to the outside of the hull the cells were, and everything that had been in the room was now being sucked into space. A chill started to seep into his bones and his head started to get fuzzy as the oxygen was taken out. He held on to anything he could find and in his attempt to save himself he could see the Vulcan standing on the other side of the glass door, lights and sparks flickering behind him. Khan knowing death was at hand screamed at the Vulcan to help him, to pull him through to safety. But he should have known that the vengeful creature would do nothing. The last thing the prince saw was a smirk playing on the Vulcan's lips before he was sucked into the black void outside the ship._

Khan sat bolt upright in the bed his chest heaving, while a cold sweat had encased his body. He could feel himself trembling at the memory of the nightmare. He held his hands up and was disgusted by the way they shook. He ventured a guess that if he had been holding a glass of liquid, the contents would have been all over himself and the floor. He scowled and clenched them into balls and did not look at them again. Next was his breathing, every breath felt labored and shaky. He closed his eyes and tried to slow it back down to normal, counting one as he breathed in and two as he breathed out. It did calm down over time but even once he could feel his heart and breathing slow to something acceptable it was still too fast for him, it was too fast for an Augment. 

Once his breathing was down to normal he realized that his body felt like it was on fire... that must have been where the heat was coming from in his dream. There was nothing he could do about that, though it was worrisome that he seemed to be worse now than he had been the first time he had awoken in this cell. He wondered how long he had been sleeping. Surely it was a lengthy time, he should be feeling better at least a little bit by now. He swung his legs off the bed carefully then pushed off and cursed as his legs were also worse for wear now then they had been. He clutched at the wall and started for the glass door. His throat felt like sandpaper and he was hoping the 'good' people of the Enterprise would give him something to drink. 

Once at the glass he leaned heavily against it and looked out, searching for the person who was supposed to be at the control station. But of course no one was there. He moaned and slid down the glass and pushed himself into the corner. He could wait, he would just wait for the person to return here in the corner where he could relax. He leaned his head back against the glass wall and soon enough drifted into another disturbed slumber. 

***

“Boooones.” Scotty moaned. “I dun wanna stay'ere any longer. I promise I won't go back tah Engineerin, bu'at least let meh wait in my room? Yah know just as well as meh tha I don't need tah stay'ere fer yah tah keep an eye on my hand.” He complained. 

“How do you think I feel Scotty?” 

“Yah know wha cap'm? You died, I got a scratch. We are very different cases.”  
“For the love of mercy fine Scotty, go to your quarters. I'll be waiting for a call from you though. No side tripping to the engines. I meant it when I said you needed to let that heal. I could see Bone Mr. Scott.” 

Scotty had hopped off the bed as soon as he got the okay and waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah yeah I know Bones. I'll make sure tah just go tah my quarters. Bye Cap'm.” He grinned then popped out of the room and started down the hall, a lightness to his step. Yes he was going to go to his quarters, right after he stopped by the engineering deck to make sure everything was still running smoothly. He pressed for the lift and hummed under his breath one of his favorite pub songs. He stepped on and pushed the down button and watched as the door slid closed. He grinned at his own cleverness. He did not get to go out often... well it was not that he did not get to go out very often it was that he was married to his work and often went straight from the engineering room to his quarters then back again. Only venturing away from his path when called up to command or to get a bite to eat. Needless to say he never actually got to see much of the ship herself. Oh yes he was well acquainted with the vents and crevices but not the corridors that ran parallel to them. Always on the other side of the wall, fixing this or that. So today he was taking the long way around to get to his work place. 

The door slid open and he stepped off and started down the new corridor. He did like how they had fixed things up on his ship. They had done a splendid job of it. They had made a few corrections and updates here and there but for the most part it was still the ship he had fallen in love with. He traced a hand along the wall until a doorway appeared in the wall. He glanced in and his step faltered. It was the cell room and Khan was right at the glass door. He frowned and cocked his head to one side. He was no people person but something seemed off about the augment. He poked his head in to see if there was anyone inside and his frown deepened as he noticed that who ever was supposed to be there had left their shift. He chewed on his lower lip a moment debating if he should just walk on or if he should check on the Augment and make sure everything was alright. 

His decision was made for him though. Khan seemed to feel that someone had entered the room and his head lifted up and his eyes locked onto the Scotsman's eyes. For what ever reason Scotty stepped into the room and hesitantly stepped up to the control panel. He looked down and frowned at what he saw. The room itself was at a higher temperature than it should have been according to the settings. It was supposed to be on the cooler side of things and yet it read that it was a great deal higher than it should have been. He clicked a few things around trying to fix the temperature setting when he heard the tapping. He looked back up and saw that the man had pushed himself more upright in his corner and was looking directly at him. The Scotsman's eyes flicked down to the others mouth as he caught movement but frowned as he could not make out what the other was trying to say. 

He stepped around the control panel and walked towards the corner where Khan sat. He watched the lips intently, why weren't the speakers working properly? He should be able to hear him fine with no trouble at all... Finally though he was able to make out he was asking for, water. “Oh! Sure I can do tha.” He said with a slight grin and stepped away to fetch the asked for liquid. Within a few moments he was back and moving the circle to where Khan was. He opened it enough to get the glass through and handed it over to Khan's waiting hands. Again a frown appeared as he saw how much the man's hands were shaking. What was going on? He did not have time to dwell on it though as the augment almost dropped the glass before he could take a drink. Instinctively Scotty shot his arm through to steady the glass and his hand brushed up against Khan's and he hissed at how hot he was. 

He pulled the glass from Khan's grasp and moved the circle to his head and touched his forehead. 'Wha tha hell Khan?” He muttered. “Yer burnin up.” He closed the circle moving it away from the augment and stepped over to the communicator on the wall. He pushed in for sickbay. 

“McCoy here.”

“Ah McCoy good!”

“Damn it Mr. Scott you better be in your quarters!” 

“Tha doesn't matter right now. McCoy I'm in tha cell room and-”

“What in God's name are you doing there? That's no where near your quarters.” 

“McCoy Hush! Somethin's wrong with Khan. He's shakin like a leaf in fall and he feels hotter than tha sun! Yah need tah come down'ere and take a look at him.” 

There was silence a moment, followed by a curse. “Alright I'm coming.” 

The communicator fell silent and Scotty turned back to Khan. He bit the inside of his lower lip then walked back to the man, plopping down beside the super human. “Alright Khan, McCoy is coming down'ere right now tah take a look at you. So don't you worry. We'll get yah tha cup of water in no time.” Scotty did not dare risk to look over at the other man while he sat there. He did not wish to see a murderous stare while he was trying to be good. 

Of course if the engineer had looked over he would have seen befuddlement on the Augment's face. To say Khan was confused would have been an understatement. Why was this man helping him like this? Wasn't this the man that he knocked out around a year ago on the Vengeance? Was this not the same man who he had heard over the communicator talking to Kirk like an old friend? Shouldn't this man hate him with every fiber of his being? It did not make sense to the ex-war lord. He listened as he talked and found the lilt of his speech... calming. His breathing evened out more than he had been able to get it himself, and he could feel his heart rate calming down as well. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the glass and allowed himself to not figure this one out. He allowed himself to let this man, for what ever reason, calm him down. 

“Scotty what in the world are you doing?” 

“Talkin, and I'll have you know he's a better listener than you are.” 

McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose a moment trying not to think too much into what Scotty had said, before he pushed the Scotsman out of the way. “Well I'm glad the mass murderer is a good listener Mr. Scott. Now move so I can do my job.” He brought the circular device back and opened it up to start his work on figuring out what was wrong. He stayed silent and Scotty stood to one side watching for many long minutes. Bones muttered under his breath every now and again, and the worry lines on his face grew deeper and deeper with each passing minute. Finally he pulled away and pressed his personal communicator. “I need a med transfer team, as well as an armed escort, down in the cells asap. We need to move the prisoner to the med bay. I repeat we need to move the prisoner to med bay asap. His body is on the verge of shutting down.” He clicked off and packed up his bag while they waited. 

Within minutes of his request the transport was there as well as the armed guards. Scotty stood to one side and watched as everything took place. The doors were opened and Khan was moved onto the bed. It worried the doctor how easy it was to move the man, but what worried him even more was how much heat was emitting from his body. No one should ever be giving heat off like he was. Within the blink of an eye the team was out of the cell section and swiftly making its way down the hall. The Scotsman only hesitated a few moments before he followed after the group. He had nothing better to do and Bones had requested earlier for him to stay in the sick bay area so really he was only doing what the doctor requested of him. 

“Alright I need to get his temperature down and fluids in his system. I suspect that he's in more pain than he's letting on and wouldn't be surprised if his legs were in a state like jelly.” McCoy's mind raced through everything he had figured out about the solution he'd been giving the augment the last few days. He knew that it would suppress the man's altered superior aspects but he had never thought it would be able to do something like this to the man. As they stepped into the sick bay he barked a few orders and the nurses that were on duty started bustling around the room getting everything they needed to work on the augment. 

Scotty followed right behind them and plopped onto the bed next to Kirk. “What's going on Scotty?”

“Well I was on my way tah Engineerin cause yah know meh, I cannae just let'em flop around fer too long without meh. Any ways, I was taking tha long way round cause I do like tah walk tha ship every now and again. And I passed by tha cell section and happened tah glance in and saw Khan all leaned up against tha glass in tha corner. I thought tah myself that tha was nah normal and decided to investigate. And now here we are with Bones frettin over tha Augment trying tah bring his temperature down no doubt. Yah should have felt'im Kirk. He was hotter than a potato fresh out of tha fire.” He brought one leg up onto his bed and straightened slightly to get a better look at the commotion going on at the other end of the room. 

He was not a medical man but he knew enough to know that the group of people hovering around the other man were extremely worried about the condition the Augment was in. “Wha I don't understand is how did Khan get intah such a state tah begin with.” Scotty mused. “I mean isn't he suppose tah be able tah heal real quick? He's been in tha cell fer three days now, he should be doin better than when we first got on tha Enterprise. I mean just look at you, even you were better within the first few days after the blood transfusion.” He shook his head slightly. “Somethin's nah right'ere. I hope tha McCoy can figure it all out.” 

“Scotty you need more time away from the engines. You do realize you're talking about a man you've really only read his files about, and who is a mass murderer, right? And that's just this century.” Kirk quirked an eyebrow but only received a snort and shake of the head from his chief of engineering. Kirk shook his own head hardly believing this conversation. “Well maybe now you can tell me about why that man is on my ship?” 

Scotty made a face and looked over to McCoy. “Both Spock and McCoy would seriously think aboot killin meh if I told yah Cap'm.” 

“Scotty did you hear that last word you used? Captain I believe it was. Since you acknowledge that I am the captain of this ship I order you to tell me in plain English what the errand is we're running for Starfleet.” 

Scotty was truly torn trying to decide what would be best for Kirk. His other two friends seemed to think that the best course of action was to make sure that he never found out what was truly going on with the man across the room, but in his own gut he felt like there was nothing more important than making sure that Kirk knew everything he knew about what was going on with the ship and her missions. After all he was the captain that was his job description. He took a breath finally making up his mind. “Alright Cap'm. But you better save my arse when the other two come fer meh.” He said and settled down onto his bed, his eyes flickering between the captain in front of him and the commotion on the other side. “While you were out and fighting fer survival in tha hospital Khan's trial took place. It took months and months fer'em tah decide wha tah do. Tha he was guilty there was no doubt but they could not decide wha tah do with'im.” 

“What do you mean? They should have put him back into stasis, for the rest of time for all I care!” 

Scotty held up his hands in a calming manner. “I know, I know. And there were a fair few tha thought much the same way. They wanted to put him back tah sleep with tha rest of his crew and they almost got there way. A few others wanted'im tah be put tah death, claiming tha was the only thing tha would allow fer justice tah be served. Thankfully that option was quickly taken off tha table. It would have been horrible if we resorted tah such things after how long it's been since tha last one.” He shook his head a moment and fell silent as he thought back to the last execution he had heard about. He blinked a few times and took another breath when what sounded like a yell came from the other side. 

His brows shot up and he almost stepped off the bed as he heard Bones curse and the nurses flutter around, a new panic spreading across the small group. He could hear McCoy shouting orders calling for one thing and another, all the while cursing here and there. Scotty bit the corner of his mouth as he listened then slowly brought his attention back to the captain. “Um... where was I?” 

“You were saying that death had been taken off the table.”

“Oh right, right. So It came down to puttin'im tah sleep or using'im tah further scientific endeavors.” Montgomery's nose wrinkled in distaste as he said the words. “It wasn't right. Ultimately they decided tha second option tah be tha best fer all involved. It gave the ones screaming fer blood the satisfaction that he wouldn't sleep out the rest of his days, and it satisfied the others that he would be as far from the Earth as possible for the time being. Mind you Cap'm I'm nah supposed tah know all of this. I will admit tah being a bit nosy with tha whole thing.” He gave a shrug. “Wha else was I s'pose tah do with my free time? Anyways, We're takin'im tah a planet very similar tah tha one yah found meh and Keenser on and we're dumpin'im there with these crazed scientists tha are goin tah use his supposed amazin healing ability tah find curse fer some of tha more unsavory illnesses tha still plague tha human race.” He gestured towards Khan, who they seemed to have been able to get under control. “Of course it seems like somethin's really wrong with tha particular enhancement. I guess that's wha worries meh Cap'm. If he cannae heal properly wha will they decide tah do with'im now?” 

Kirk sat in mute silence as he took in everything that the engineer told him. How could they have come to this decision? It was not the right thing to do... They were making the augment little more than a lab rat from what it sounded. They could try to convince themselves every which way that what they were doing was right, was for the greater good of the human race but he knew that this was not right. Just like he knew that Marcus had not told him everything when he had been sent to kill Khan. He looked over at the bed the doctor was hovering around. “Thank you Mr. Scott.” He finally said. “Thank you for letting me know what my ship is being used for.” He did not like this one bit... but from what Bones had said he had no control over the situation until after Khan was off his ship. Spock was in command for now and he knew that his dear friend would not see why this was not a logical move, the best outcome for the greater good. He allowed his head to fall back into the pillow and was thankful for the slumber that finally overtook his wearied body, allowing him to block out the sounds coming from their prisoner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly fashioned Enterprise has been given the go ahead for the five year mission, with a catch. They must transport the criminal Khan Noonien Singh to a remote planet as part of his sentence for all of the destruction and death he has caused Earth. A simple enough mission until their Augment starts to get sick and does not get better, intruders manage to get on the Enterprise with out the knowledge of any one and their Engineer is livid about the whole thing. Will the Enterprise ever actually get to start their mission or are they doomed a sort of repeat of events from a year ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a multi chapter fic that is currently in the works. I will try to update at least once a week, and have the next few weeks ready to be published. I've had this idea running around my head for about a year now and wrote the first draft in the spring and am now finally getting it all typed out and finished. All mistakes you see are mine and mine alone Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own the characters used here nor the universe they live in.

“Have you been able to get a hold of them yet?” 

“No our attempts to reach out to the base have been unsuccessful. Perhaps the harsh conditions on the planet are making long distance communications impossible.”

“Damn it Spock I need to get the okay to make the changes to the solution. I need to find a way to boost his immune system and get his healing kicked back in gear.” Bones hissed at the Vulcan. 

Spock thought a moment and finally made the decision for the doctor. “Then do so Doctor. The likelihood of them telling you to not tamper with the solution is slim, seeing as how it is his healing abilities that they are the most interested in. If you feel you know what to change, take out or put in then by all means do so Doctor. I will then simply alert them to our intentions with the solution and they will have to abide by our decision. I would think they would be grateful for saving his life so he can actually be of use once he arrives though.” 

Bones was shocked for a few moments as he heard the go ahead from Spock. He had half expected to have to argue a good half hour before getting the Vulcan to just consider it. But he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Thank you.” he said and turned to leave. 

“But Doctor I want him secured to the bed and a guard kept near by if not at his side the entirety of his stay, then at least outside of the room. Do I make myself clear?” 

McCoy waved a hand dismissively, “Yes, yes of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. Especially with Kirk in there with him.”

“Doctor you mean to tell me you have yet to move him to a more secure location?" Spock could hardly believe that McCoy would make such a mistake. Had they not already seen what Khan was capable of? "We can not risk our captain being killed before our mission even begins. After all you did do quite a bit of work to bring him back from his last encounter with death. I would be greatly upset should all of that hard work go to waste.” 

Bones halted in his walking away and furrowed his brows. He had not thought about moving Kirk... but he supposed it would be the best thing to do for the safety of the Captain. And it wasn't like Bones did not feel confident that Jim was near healed and could handle a few days on his own without him at his constant side. He had just grown so used to the company... so used to needing to be there twenty-four seven for the kid. “As you say Spock.” He replied then headed back to sick bay. He would get Jim moved as soon as he checked on the Augments vitals. Then maybe he could start working on fixing the solution and getting Khan back on the road to recovery. 

“Alright Jim,” He said as he walked in. “I want you to know that you're going to be able to return to your own quarters for the remainder of your resting time. I feel like that would be the best place to finish up your healing process.” He glanced over to Kirk and noted that Scotty was passed out in the bed next to him, with Keenser sprawled out beside him. How had the clam even known where to find him? He shook his head not wanting to think about those two at the moment. He had bigger worries. He motioned to two nurses and pointed to Jim. “Start getting him ready to be moved to his own quarters. I want him ready to move in ten minutes.” The nurses nodded and started to bustle about. 

“Why the change of scenery? Not that I'm complaining per-say. I just find it unusual for you to allow me to leave early. It doesn't have to do with a certain ex-dictator sleeping in the same room as me would it?” 

“Why doesn't really matter now, does it Jim. I say you're ready to leave and so you now get out of my space and let me work, without questioning why. Besides I thought you'd be biting at the bit to get out of this place?” He had expected some resistance but that did not mean he could not have hoped for the easier old Jim that was always ready to leave the sick bay. He walked over to Khan and checked on his vitals. They were too fast for this man. If he had been a normal human he would have been rather pleased with the results, but he wasn't normal, and so he wasn't pleased. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a slow breath. One thing at a time. A change in the hypo would surely help clear this all up. 

He headed for his office and started rummaging around for this and that. Setting what he was going to use to help settle Jim in a new room on the right side of the desk, while on the left he set out what he planned on using with Khan. “Is he almost ready?” He called out to the two woman outside. And what was he going to do with Scotty and his clam? He sighed again. “One problem at a time” he repeated to himself. He pushed everything he needed for Jim in his bag then quickly left the office as the two women confirmed that everything was in order. “Good now let's get him moved.” The four of them then left the sick bay, with Jim complaining every step of the way. 

As soon as they were gone Scotty's eyes popped open. He turned his head to look at the door, then smiled softly and stretched his arms above his head. He felt something warm next to him and glanced down and suppressed a roll of his eyes as he saw Keenser knocked out next to him. He had thought they'd made some progress about this whole sleeping next to each other during their year break on earth. After all Scotty had had a few lady friends over during the break, and Keenser was one too many in the bed. But he understood the need of someone else in the room with him to sleep. There had been some nasty things on that planet they had been banished to after all. Things that one just couldn't push to the side and forget. Hell, even Scotty slept better when the wee man slept in the same room as him. The thought of sleeping alone was just too much to think about after their time together, after the things they'd seen. He sighed as he thought about their sleeping arrangements.

When they had first arrived on the ship they had been separated and put into different rooms, but every time when it was their shifts turn to sleep, Keenser would sleep walk to Scotty's room. Every night and it did not seem to mater where they were, Scotty would go to bed alone and wake up with Keenser at his side. Scotty was not convinced that it was purely sleep walking, but he would admit having him near by helped ease his mind, especially those first few weeks. Eventually they just moved the pair in together, deeming it safer for everyone involved, and squeezed another bed into the room. Keenser had never set foot in the bed but it needed to be somewhere and so it was kept with the pair of them. He supposed he would need to move back to his room before it was all said and done, especially with Keenser being this way. He did not think that Bones would approve of him and the wee man staying there while Khan was in there. Speaking of which, his eyes moved across the room and focused on Khan and found the Augment awake once more and watching every move he made. “Ahh... hello?” He said with a timid wave. 

The Augment did not say a word, and Scotty wondered if he was sleeping with his eyes open. He would not be surprised if that was the case. It seemed like something the other would train himself to do so he could always look alert and ready and scary as hell. Scotty fidgeted under the gaze and started to twirl his thumbs around one another. “Sooo... How do yah feel tahday?” He watched as the others eyes narrowed and his head twitch to the side ever so slightly, but still said nothing. At least he was certain he was awake now. Unless he could sleep respond as well? But that was just crazy talk, surely not even Khan could do that consciously. “Wha's tha matter? Cat got yer tongue?” He chuckled under his breath at the thought of Khan being speechless. “Tiss nah somethin I would expect from you of all people I must admit.” 

Khan ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom teeth as he watched the other man. He was still confused by his presence and cheerful demeanor. He finally took a breath to answer the others question. “I'm as well as I seem to be able to be.” He said softer than he had intended. Even his voice was betraying him. What was going on with him? If he could only clear his head he knew he could figure it all out, in fact he had a feeling the answer was right in front of him, but his brain was too muddled to think properly enough to figure it out. 

“Well I s'pose tha's as good an answer as any. Though I must say that doesn't sound very hopeful.” 

“I don't feel very hopeful.” Khan muttered. But he must have said it louder than he thought for he saw the Scotsman perk up slightly. 

“Well then there's yer problem. How can yah hope tah start feelin better if yah don't have any hope or positivity that yer gonna be better?” He swung his legs off the side of the bed careful not to disturb his friend. “Are yah thirsty?” 

“Yes.” He answered. “But back to your first statement you talk like I don't know what's going to happen to me. I know where I am going and what I shall be used for. Would you feel hopeful were you in my shoes?” He asked a brow quirking up. 

“Hell no I wouldn't be hopeful, but I'm just a normal weak human. You're s'pose tah be superior than meh aren't yah?” He poured the man a glass of water and headed over to his bed. “At least tha's wha I heard you were spewin all over my ship when yah came aboard.” 

“Your ship?” He asked a bemused look fighting to take over his face.

“Aye my ship. Kirk may be tha cap'm but I am tha one tha makes sure it keeps goin and is able tah perform tah the standard he requires. So if anyone has a claim on it, tiss meh.” He was by his bed at the point and held the glass out for the other to take. Khan glared and pulled his hand at the bonds that had him restrained to the bed. “Oh... Sorry aboot tha. I should'a known they would do tha, wha with when tha Cap'm in'ere and all.” He looked at the glass then to Khan. “I'll try nah tah get this all over you, but if some does spill, don't kill meh fer it later, alright?” He brought the glass up to the others lips and tilted it back so he could have a drink. His eyes widened in amazement as Khan finished the entire glass in one go. “You weren't joking tha you were thirsty. Do yah need another?” 

Khan shook his head. “No.” He muttered. He could have taken another, but he didn't want to have to rely on the man helping him drink to get it. 

Scotty gave a shrug, “Alright, suit yerself.” In all honesty he was a little glad he didn't want another one, it was all he could do to make sure his hands did not shake while being so close to the most proficient killer on the ship. He walked back to the drink station and set the cup down on the used side of the counter. 

Khan watched as the other walked away and it dawned on him that he still did not know the others name. “It is apparent that you know my name, but I have not had the opportunity of knowing yours.” He said. He did not need to know the others name, after all once they arrived at the planet he would never see the man again, but something inside of him wanted to know the others name. 

The man in question turned around with a smile on his face. “Oh I'm Montgomery Scott.” he said with a half bow. “Though most just call meh Scotty, or Mr. Scott when they're pullin rank.” He said annoyance creeping into his voice as he ended his thought. He gave a shrug and looked back at the Augment. “But it's a pleasure tah make yer acquaintance.” He was going to say Khan but then it hit him that he might not want to be called that. But before he could ask a harsh laugh came from the other. 

“A pleasure? I highly doubt that.” Anger tinted his speech and Scotty was genuinely shocked by the sound of it. A dark look had settled over the other man's face and his hands had bunched into fists. Khan brought his gaze to the man who had just lied out his teeth. “I simply asked for your name, not your pleasantries Mr. Scott.” 

Confusion, followed by hurt then anger washed over the Chief Engineer's face for all the world to see. “And I gave it to yah nah expectin yah tah be a hard arse tah meh fer it.” Scotty replied annoyance painting his own features. “I don't throw words aboot Mr. Singh. If I said it was a pleasure then it was a pleasure. Though now I'll take it back since it's upset yah so tah have a civil conversation with someone.” 

Khan actually winced at the use of his last name, the end of his title. Scotty had used his first name up to this point but he supposed with the harsh way of his using his last name Scotty mearly retaliated in kind. He supposed he should say something, anything to try and fix the situation he had created, but Khan only set his jaw and did not say another word to the engineer. He watched as the man stormed over to the bed the smaller thing was in and watched as he woke him up and all but dragged the smaller thing out of the sick bay. It was only after the door closed that he realized he'd been holding his breath. 

He let it out with a sigh. There had been a time where he would have handled that differently, would have handled it in a way that he would have made an ally of the engineer. But that was when he had been the ruler of a good chunk of the earth, that was when he had other Augments to talk and interact with. He let his head fall back into the pillow and thought over the conversation. He came to the conclusion that he had been a fool. He shouldn't have pushed away the only person who seemed to be trying to make pleasant conversation with him. He shouldn't have pushed away the only man that for what ever the reason seemed to care about what happened to him. He had let his anger control the outcome though, had not thought it through and now he was alone again. 

“Honestly Khan, you are better than this.” He muttered. 

***

“What an arse, honestly.” Keenser stared up at his friend with his unblinking eyes. “Don't give meh tha. I know he is who he is, but I've read tha reports. I know why he did wha he did. He was a caged animal that had been pushed into a corner and he retaliated in kind. No Don't you dare give meh tha look!” He scowled and stuck his hands into his pockets. “I cannae help tha I understand where tha blasted man is coming from. And in all honesty I think the Cap'm thinks tha same way. You saw- oh, no wait you weren't in there yet when I told'im wha we're doin with Khan now.” he clicked his tongue. “He was right upset aboot it. He didn't like tha fate that had been chosen fer tha man.” 

Scotty looked down to his companion and watched him a moment before scowling. “No! That's tha truth, don't try tah twist this intah somethin else yah wee man. I'll already get an earful from McCoy if he finds out aboot all this, I don't need it from you too.” If people were only listening to the conversation between the pair of them they would have thought Mr. Scott had finally gone off the deep end, for up to that point in the conversation Keenser had not said a single word. 

“No I am nah goin back there right now. If he doesn't want someone tah talk tah these last few days of freedom then tha's on his head. I'm nah gonna feel bad fer a man that doesn't want- want... someone tah... tah talk too.” Even as he spoke his steps slowed down. “What a sad way tah live out tha last few days before you start helping humanity against yer will.” He chewed his lower lip as he thought it all over. Then he pressed his lips together and continued forward. “No, no I'm nah goin back tah tha man that just all but threw me out of the sick room. No he is on his own, I don't need tha added stress tah my life anyways.” He did not make it three more steps before he groaned and twirled back around and headed back for sickbay. “Go on tah tha room Keenser. At least get a good night rest fer meh.” He gave a half grin then was gone around the corner.  
***

“So are you going to admit that the real reason you want me in my room is because you don't want me and Khan in the same room?” 

“Kirk even if that was my reasoning you have no right to argue that I am wrong in my worries. The last time I left you alone with that man, he almost killed you and all but sent you to your death with the crippling of our ship.” 

“And you don't think I could handle myself now?” 

“Kirk you just made it into this room. You can not tell me that if Khan broke free and came after you that you would be able to skip, and dance around him to save your life.” he started setting a few things up that would help him keep an eye on Kirks vitals. “So yes, in answer to your question I don't think you could handle yourself at this moment in time. In a few weeks? Sure you could try and dance your way around the augment. But in a few weeks he won't be our problem any more.” 

Kirk took a breath to make his thoughts known on that subject but Bones held up a hand silencing him. “I know, I know you don't like what's going on with Khan. I know that it doesn't sit right in your gut, but this isn't up to you. All you need to do is stay here and finish healing. Please just do that and you'll never have to see Khan again. Alright?” 

Kirk noted the way Bones said it, knew that he was truly worried that Kirk would do something he couldn't fix. He could tell that this didn't sit well with Bones either but for what ever reason he had been convinced that this was the best path to take out of them all and so he was following it dutifully. He sighed and finally nodded his head. “Alright Bones. I will trust you and Spock that this is the best thing to do for everyone involved.” 

McCoy let out a sigh of relief as the captain agreed. “Thanks Jim.” He looked at everything he had set up and once happy with it headed for the door. “If you need me just give a call.” 

“I will.” Kirk thought for a moment and stopped Bones before he could walk through the door. “Bones... you may want to talk to Mr. Scott too. This whole thing isn't sitting well with him either. If you were worried about me doing something... I have a feeling you should be worried about him too. If you'll remember the last time he didn't like something he resigned.” 

Bones frowned but nodded his head. “I'll make sure I talk to him. Though what he would do I have no clue-” 

“Doctor McCoy, please get to sick bay immediately. Something's... something has happened.” Spock's voice came over his private communicator. Bones looked at Kirk worry seeping into his features and then quickly started for sick bay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly fashioned Enterprise has been given the go ahead for the five year mission, with a catch. They must transport the criminal Khan Noonien Singh to a remote planet as part of his sentence for all of the destruction and death he has caused Earth. A simple enough mission until their Augment starts to get sick and does not get better, intruders manage to get on the Enterprise with out the knowledge of any one and their Engineer is livid about the whole thing. Will the Enterprise ever actually get to start their mission or are they doomed a sort of repeat of events from a year ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a multi chapter fic that is currently in the works. I will try to update at least once a week, and have the next few weeks ready to be published. I've had this idea running around my head for about a year now and wrote the first draft in the spring and am now finally getting it all typed out and finished. All mistakes you see are mine and mine alone. Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own the characters used here nor the universe they live in.

He most certainly was not replaying the conversation he had had with the engineer over and over again in his mind, wondering how he could have made it gone more smoothly. He was better than all of them and did not need their company. Did not need to connect with anyone... Khan sighed and finally decided that the best thing to do was to try and just go back to sleep; since that seemed the only thing he was capable of doing at the present time. He was an augment, he had been created to be better than the rest of the peoples on earth. He had been created to be self sufficient. 'That's a lie and you know it.' the thought whispered in his mind. He scowled and pushed the thought away. That was another time, another life time. centuries ago now. He was no longer that man. That man had been killed before he'd ever gone into sleeper pod. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of doors sliding open. His mind jumped at the thought that it was the engineer come back to give him another chance and he lifted his head to look at the door and frowned when he realized it was not the man he wanted to see. He snorted and let his head fall back down. They looked like security, they were probably coming in to check that he was still secured to the bed. So he thought nothing of it as the strangers walked over to his bed and started checking over his restraints. 

“You have got to be joking.” He heard one of them say. “This is the man we're looking for?” 

That caught Khan's attention and he turned his head to look at the man who had spoken. He really looked this time and realized that he did not recognize the uniform they were wearing. It was not any uniform of starfleet that he knew, but how had they gotten on board this ship. “Who are you?” He asked calmly. 

“That is no concern of yours Khan.” A female voice this time coming from the other side of him. He turned his head and searched her face, trying to figure out who these people were. She did not look at him though instead looking to the other man. “His bonds seem to be on firmly. I don't think he's going anywhere. It seems the humans have learned how to properly hold down an Augment. That's useful information to be sure.” 

So they were some kind of hybrid? They spoke of the humans as if they weren't one of them but they looked human as far as he could tell. Maybe they were an off branch of the Klingons? His eyes narrowed as he looked between the pair of them. “What do you want?” He asked coldly, his predicament starting to dawn on him. He was powerless at the moment. He could not fight back due to his restraints but he had a feeling even if they were taken away he still would be doing good to just get away from the pair of them. Their stance spoke of power, power and arrogance. They held themselves as if they were used to winning the fights they picked, possibly something that he could exploit. 

A punch to his gut confirmed his hypothesis about them not being exactly human. He grimaced at the contact. It had actually hurt him. He wanted to push it aside and blame it on his feeling like death warmed over, but that had stung too much to be due to the cause of his illness.“I guess the first generation really is puny if that hurt him.” The man said with a dark chuckle. First generation? What was he talking about. 

“And here I thought this would be hard.” The female gloated. “I guess this is nothing more then picking up a dog from the shelter.” She sniffed and looked back on the bonds. “We need to get him out of these though. We don't want to risk bringing that bed. It looks like something they could trace.” 

“You're right.” The man agreed and started to work the bonds free. 

He pushed all thoughts of who they were and why the punch had hurt to one side as he watched what they were doing. Could they really be that dense? He may not be up to par at the moment but if they thought that he was going to go with them peacefully they had another thing coming. He stayed still as he felt the restraints on his ankles fall off and waited patiently for one of his hands to be free. If he waited for both of them, he wouldn't have a chance to get away, they would be waiting for an attack with both hands free... but with only one he had a chance. As soon as he felt the restraints fall off his left hand he swiftly brought it up and punched the man in the face. Then he swung his legs around and forcefully kicked the female in the gut, pushing her a good three yards away from him. He clawed at his other restraint, but had to fend off the man again before he could get it free. 

“That was a really dumb move grandpa.” The intruder snarled. Grandpa? What was this idiot even going on about? He didn't wait to find out though; he ducked down below the bed and watched as the other man flew over him and landed on the floor beside him. He worked his fingers at the restraint once more and was finally rewarded with the click of freedom, and turned around just in time to get a punch to his face. He hissed but quickly ducked down again before the next one could hit him. He saw the female almost on top of him and he pushed himself away from the pair of them. He kicked out again with his feet blindly, hoping to just hit one of them, but cursed as instead they caught his foot. 'Stupid!' He tried to break free of the grasp but with every move it seemed they just got a tighter and tighter hold on him. He growled and pulled himself up using their weight against them and used the momentum it created to land another punch into the collar bone of the male. 

The other grimaced and it was then that Khan realized that these two were able to take his punches. He chalked it up once again to his being in a weaker state than he normally was but the thought still nagged at him in the back of his mind. “Just give up already. You're going with us one way or another.” The female snarled. Khan did not reply and used the moment of speech to kick his leg free and scrambled away from the pair. He did not get but a few steps before he felt something fly into his ribs, causing pain to jolt up the side of his torso and he stumbled in his scramble. The male quickly took advantage of the mistake and was on top of him grabbing his hair and punching him in the face, over and over again. Flashes of when he had bee in a similar situation with Kirk sped through his mind, but this time was different. This time it hurt. He could feel his skin bruising and was certain that blood was dripping from somewhere on his face, as a warm drizzle made its way down his face. The other got a few more punches in than Khan would have liked to admit before he caught the fist and pushed the wrist further and further back until an unmistakable crunch was heard from it. 

The man yelped and backed off of Khan who then pushed himself up and away from the two of them. He used the back of his hand to wipe the blood that was dripping from his nose then pushed his hair out of his face. His breathing was labored and he could feel that what ever had been thrown at him had cracked a few of his ribs, as each breath pained him to take. But he crouched there waiting for another attack, he could not let his guard down now. The female was kneeling beside the male checking to see what Khan had done. “Oh please.” Khan scoffed. “It's only a broken wrist. He'll live.” 

The female glared daggers at the ex-dictator. “You should have just come with us willingly traitor. It would have made this all so much easier.” 

Traitor? Not a new word used on him but an odd choice to be coming from someone he did not know. “I have a feeling that I would like going with you even less than where I'm headed now.” He spat back. If this attack had any indication of what they desired for him. These people did not mean him well. He would not be surprised if they meant to kill him. “I suggest you leave the same way you came before I school you in the ways of fighting.” 

The female visibly tensed and her scowl became almost animalistic, but she seemed to know when to back down and pressed something on her uniform and the two started to fade away in a swirl of lights. He watched her until they had disappeared and only once he was sure they were gone did he sink to the floor, his legs finally giving way. “Kh-” He heard from behind him. Why did everything hurt so much? He should have felt nothing like this from anything but a Vulcan in this day and age. Perhaps a Klingon. But certainly nothing that looked human. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he snapped his head around, twirled onto his knees, and grabbed the arm and twisted it backwards right up to the breaking point. 

The sound of a scream made his vision focus on who was in front of him. His eyes widened a moment as he realized that Scotty had come back, but before he could release him a group of real security stepped through and he knew what this looked like. They yelled at him to let the engineer go, their phasers pointed at him, and he had a feeling they were not set to stun. He immediately let the Scotsman go and held his hands up, sinking back onto his knees, trying to show he was not a threat. He had not even meant to hurt the engineer he had just thought... he had thought they had come back, had snuck up on him. He readied himself for what ever they decided to do. He could not blame them, it looked bad from their view point. He mentally sighed at the whole thing; he just could not catch a break. 

“Wait, wait stop!” 

Everyone turned to look at the Scotsman who was favoring his should standing in front of the prisoner, the hand of his uninjured arm held up in a defensive manner. Khan had not expected that. “Just hold yer horses yah daft men.” He said, and everyone was so stunned by what he was doing that they did just that. “I need tah talk tah Mr. Spock. Is he here yet?” He did not move from his position in front of the prisoner. 

“Yes Mr. Scott. I assume you have good reason for standing between these men and the man who just tried to break your arm?” 

“Aye I do in fact. If you'll recall I am tha one that called yah in'ere with those men. We need tah see tha security recording. There were two other people in this room, and they did a number on Khan'ere. I did nah see tha whole thing, but I saw enough to know they were out fer blood. I had hoped he could best'em and pin'em down long enough fer yah tah get in'ere but they left just moments ago.” He had tried so hard to not alert the three of them to his presence or to the fact that he had called in help. Normally an alarm would have sounded alerting everyone on board that something was not right, but he had not wanted to spook the two people that could hold their own with Khan. 

“Where are they now?” 

“They transported off tha ship somewhere. Somethin that's nah impossible if you'll remember my first venture ontah this ship.” 

“Are you really suggesting that someone else out there has gotten a hold of your notes and now has the capability to transport on and off a moving ship?”

“That is exactly wha I am suggesting, Mr. Spock.” He looked the other man dead in the eyes. “I know it sounds crazed, tha I've been hit in the head mayhaps, but I swear to you tha there were two other people in this room holdin their own against Khan.” Spock made to say something then shut his mouth and inclined his head. It was not like the engineer to make up falsehoods, and despite their disagreement with Khan he knew that Scotty would never lie to him like this.

“Very well Mr. Scott. Let's see what's going on here. But do allow these men to... help Khan onto the bed?” Scotty gave a nod. He glanced back at Khan, trying to give him a look over but knew he would be little help here. Finally he stepped away from the Augment and walked over to the Vulcan. 

“We should keep a security detail inside tha sick bay until we figure wha's goin on.” Spock nodded and gave the order for the men to stay inside the room. Then he contacted Bones and told him to get back to sick bay immediately. 

“Do inform Dr. McCoy that Mr. Scott and I have gone on to see what happened here and that he needs to attend to Khan. It would appear that he has sustained quite a few injuries.” The men inside confirmed their task and Spock and Scotty left without a second glance behind them. 

***

“See? They did a number on tha man. I did nah think that anyone could hurt'im beside a mad Vulcan.” Scotty said under his breath amazed. 

“Yes it would appear that they were able to actually cause Khan some amount of pain. I am slightly amazed that he was able to move like he did with how sick McCoy has lead me to believe.” 

“I know, maybe it was adrenaline.” He gave a shrug of his shoulders. “Anyways how did they get on tha ship? Was it tha same way they left?” 

“That is an excellent question Mr. Scott.” The two men poured over the screens as they searched for when the two had gotten on the ship. The pair were about to just say they had gotten on when the ship was being boarded, somehow sneaking on, when a flash of light caught their attention. 

“That has tah be it!” Scotty said, excitement in the edge of his voice. 

Spock looked at the time and realized that this had been only a half hour after their first conversation with the base they were currently heading to. It could have only been a coincidence, but it was certainly not a fact that he should throw out altogether.“So they came on board much like they left... Why did they wait so long to attack Khan though? Where was the sense?” 

“Maybe they needed to get tha lay of the ship? They did wander around fer quite a while. It was like they were trying to map out the ship in their heads. Wha I want tah know is why did they change out of their Starfleet uniforms they had been hidin in before finally goin tah visit Khan? Do yah think what they were wearin had significance to'im?” 

“It did not appear to be the case... He seemed just as confused as we are to why they were here attempting to take him.” Spock let out a slow sigh. “This supposed easy errand is slowly getting harder and harder with every passing hour.” 

 

“Well maybe that should tell yah somethin aboot tha mission.” Scotty said, allowing his displeasure over the whole thing show through. 

“Mr. Scott-” 

“No, no Mr. Scott. I don't care what he's done, takin'im tah be a lab rat fer tha rest of his life, how ever long or short that is, is wrong. It's a fate I would not wish fer anyone. He's better off sleeping tha next several hundred years than endure what ever they'ave planned fer'im.” He said.

Spock pinched the bridge of his nose, his human emotions starting to bubble to the surface. “Mr. Scott I have told you why we have to do this mission, and that afterwards everything will go back to the way it was. As it should be with this ship and we can start our five year mission and put this all behind us and not think on it again for quite some time.” 

Scotty shook his head hardly believing what he was hearing but at the same time... what else should he have expected from the Vulcan? “Aye sir.” He said. He bit his lower lip a moment then spun on his heal. “Well I will try tah see if I can get a readin on where they were goin. Maybe they dropped somethin, or there's still a trace of energy where they left.” He stepped out into the corridor. “Good day Mr. Spock.” he said then walked away with the door swooshing closed behind him. 

Spock was left alone to think on the fresh statements from his chief engineer. He had known that Scotty did not like the idea of their first mission on the newly built Enterprise, but he had honestly thought the Scotsman would calm down after a couple of days, after he had time to get used to the idea and see this really was the best option for all involved. Even as the thought came to him he could hear Scotty's voice in the back of his head saying that it certainly was not better for the prisoner. But That was just it. Khan was a prisoner and murderer. He deserved what ever punishment Starfleet deemed fit after everything he had done. 

He could certainly see it from Khan's perspective, but he would never condone the retaliation that Khan turned to in order to extract his revenge. He just could not see how Scotty could be so forgiving after everything the other had done to his people, to their captain, to the ship. Spock knew that even if he had decided to hand over the ex-dictators crew during their face off, Khan would have destroyed the Enterprise anyways, followed by a quick escape. An escape where he could wake his crew build their strength then go back to Earth to claim it once more as his own. 

There was simply no happy ending to Khan's story. No matter how much Scotty seemed to want the man to have one. It simply was not logical. He had done too much wrong, too many dark deeds to ever come back from the path he had been put on. Was it upsetting that this had been done to him? That in a way he had, had no choice in all of this? In the way his life was to run? Yes, certainly. He would be the first to admit that Khan had, had a life riddled with hardships and being controlled and used, but that did not give him the right to act out in the manner that he had. No Spock was certain that what they were doing right now, going to hand him over to the labs, this was the best thing to do for everyone. This was the only thing that Khan deserved after it was all said and done. 

He pushed away from the desk and followed out the door. He contemplated going back to sick bay but decided his place was back in command. He was certain that McCoy would inform him on any changes in Khans condition, or Scotty in the way the ship was being run, or if he found out where the other two had disappeared. A frown appeared on his face again. They were another matter entirely. He may not like Khan but that did not give another race... or group of humans the right to hop aboard a Starfleet vessel. It was a breech of their security and knowing that at any moment the two might show back up and perhaps with more friends... It was a terrifying thing to dwell on. After all they had been able to make Khan bleed... Kirk had punched him multiple times in the face back with their first meeting and had never once made the man bleed, but he had seen the Augment with his own eyes. Khan was severely hurt, and with two people who could beat Khan black and blue being able to beam onto the ship willy nilly made him concerned to say the least. 

He stepped onto the turbo lift and shot up to the command deck. Once on deck he heard the normal acknowledgment to his presence, then he sat down in the chair thankful to be back in command than have to deal with what ever Bones and Scotty were having to deal with. 

***

“Shite!” Scotty yelled. 

“Ah quite being a babe Scotty.” Bones said. “This is what happens when you don't listen to what I tell you to do. Maybe next time you'll just stay put instead of wandering all over the place.” 

“But I got hurt while I was IN sick bay.” Scotty protested, he rubbed his shoulder, the after throb of pain still lingering. 

“If you'll recall I told you to wait in your quarters for your hand to heal. If you hadn't decided to take the long way round-”

“Khan could very well be dead.” Scotty interrupted. 

That made Bones halt his speech for a moment and thought over the statement. He sighed. “True, and so for your good action you got a near broken arm. Consider it your thank you gift from the man.” McCoy said only partly joking. He had gotten Khan patched up once again and had him restrained to the bed in a medically induced slumber. He had been amazed to see what had been broken on the Augment. If these people had been able to do that to a man who was supposed to be superior he did not even want to think on what they could do to an average human. 

“How is he?” Scotty's voice broke through his thoughts. 

“I'm not sure anymore. With what he's been given... I don't know what's supposed to be normal for that man anymore...” 

“What he's been given?” 

Crap. Scotty didn't know about the solution that had been concocted to control Khan. “Scotty, if you're not careful people are going to start to wonder exactly why you worry so much about the mass murderer.” 

“Tha did nah answer my question doctor.” 

“You're right. It didn't.” He turned away from the engineer and back to his office. “If you're going to be annoying please feel free to go to your quarters and sleep this off there. 

Scotty huffed but asked no more of the man. Instead he took out one of several of his gadgets that he had brought to take readings before McCoy had accosted him to fix his arm and started to work on getting a reading. He was not sure he'd still be able to get anything with as long as it had been, nearing an hour and a half since the incident, but it was worth a shot at the very least. He turned it on and started to scan the area that he had seen the two people kneeling at when they had taken off. 

He sighed as what he feared was true. Nothing. No sign, no trace was left. He would actually need something... a physical object that he could ping backwards from. He scanned the area with his eyes hoping that he could find something, anything that might have fallen off while the three of them fought. He crawled around on hands and knees all over the area he believed the fighting had taken place in, followed by the surrounding areas. He was just about to call it quits when something glinted in the light and he quickly crawled over and scooped the tiny thing up. He held it close to his eyes and tried to figure out what it was. It seemed to be a small device of some sort... 

He bolted up and started out the door. “Alright I'll talk with yah later McCoy.” He shouted then was gone before the doctor could stop him. He hurried down the corridor towards his quarters. This was something that he'd want to look over in his own personal work space. Where his magnifiers and such were. This thing was tiny and he simply had to crack her open and see what was underneath the near smooth exterior. He had a feeling that if he could figure the little beauty out he would be able to figure out where the other two had come from at the very least. “Alright yah lil'beauty show meh what yer made of.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly fashioned Enterprise has been given the go ahead for the five year mission, with a catch. They must transport the criminal Khan Noonien Singh to a remote planet as part of his sentence for all of the destruction and death he has caused Earth. A simple enough mission until their Augment starts to get sick and does not get better, intruders manage to get on the Enterprise with out the knowledge of any one and their Engineer is livid about the whole thing. Will the Enterprise ever actually get to start their mission or are they doomed a sort of repeat of events from a year ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> this chapter starts off on the darker side of things. If you do not wish to read the darker bit then please skip the italicized text. Thank you c: 
> 
> This will be a multi chapter fic that is currently in the works. I will try to update at least once a week, and have the next few weeks ready to be published. I've had this idea running around my head for about a year now and wrote the first draft in the spring and am now finally getting it all typed out and finished. All mistakes you see are mine and mine alone. Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own the characters used here nor the universe they live in.

_Bone picked up his data padd as he reentered his space. He had left to get a bite to eat after stopping the hypos with the solution for Khan. And after a half hour of watching the man had decided that it would be alright to grab a bite to eat. He should have known he would run into every crew member that had a complaint about this or that who simply had to tell him everything. “Alright Khan, what we're going to do is try and get your immune system rebooted, well... really your healing system is what we're trying to restart.” The doctor sighed and ran his thumb across his fingers. This had to work. If they didn't get Khan back to healing himself he would not stand a chance at survival in his new home to be. If he even made it off the ship. “Now I've been giving you an injection that was provided by your soon to be hosts. An injection I think they got wrong. You should have had your next dose about two hours ago now. So far everything seems to be going-” He was cut off by an elevated beeping sound. He frowned and looked at the monitor that was causing the noise. “Seems to be going alright.” He finished almost too soft to be heard._

_He walked over to the device and looked it over trying to make it be a malfunction and not something more dire. “How are you feeling?” He looked over to the augment and was met with a distant, glazed over stare. “Khan?” He asked, but no response was given. “Hey cut this out.” He stepped up to the man and gave him a gentle shake. That seemed to be all it took. It started out gradually then became worse and worse over seconds. Within the time that it took him to understand what was happening, that this had to be a relapse from the missed dose, Khan's body was twisting and wrenching in every direction possible. He could see the restraints digging into the Augments flesh and actually rubbing them raw._

_He made a dash for his office where he kept the solution and got a hypo ready for the Augment. He could hear the bed all but bouncing off the ground, and the monitoring equipment was going haywire, loud piercing beeps echoing around the room. He ran back to Khan and tried to administer the hypo. It took a few tries but eventually he was able to hold the man's head still long enough to inject the solution into the neck and watched with baited breath as the others body stilled its thrashing and calmed down to the jumpy normal state. He tried to get the man to talk but he had fallen unconscious. That was almost as bad as when he was twitching all over the place. He did a few readings and ran a few checks to make sure that he was really only sleeping, exhausted by the event._

_As soon as Bones was positive that it was alright now, that Khan was back to the way he had been before he had tried to take him off cold turkey, he walked back to his office and collapsed in his chair. He had missed something. Something major. There had to be something else in the solution that acted like a drug. He needed to re-evaluate what he thought he knew about the stuff. What in god's name had he been giving their prisoner?_

 

“Doctor.” 

Bones jumped a little as he was snapped out of his memories. “Spock.” McCoy focused on his food as the Vulcan sat down next to him at the table. “How are things up in Command?” 

“Everything is running smoothly. As long as there are no interruptions we should reach the planet in two days.” Bones gave a humpf in response and continued eating. Spock ate a few bites letting the silence fall between them as he did so. His thoughts drifted to Uhura as glanced around the room before he noted that Scotty was, for the fifth meal, absent. It was not unusual for the Engineer to miss one, maybe two meals. But Normally his smaller companion was able to kick him out of where ever he had been working by the third meal. He frowned and looked back at McCoy. “Do you know what has happened to our Chief Engineer?” 

“Nope. And personally I wouldn't worry about it. The ship is running smoothly and no one has come up from Engineering with any sort of injury. I am counting my blessings, as you should.” 

Spock quirked an eyebrow but inclined his head. He knew the doctor was slightly worried by his clipped tone but also knew he would get nothing else from the man on the subject. “What of the captain? How is his condition?”

“Honestly? He could take command today and be fine. I'm now making shit up to keep him in his quarters so we can finish this mission without a hitch. Although I think I got it through to him that this needed to be done. He's like Scotty on this one and I just don't think it would be a good idea to let him take command until after we get that augment off this ship.” 

“Though I do not condone lying to the captain, I do agree that he needs to be kept out of command until this is all over with.” He took a few more bites of food. “The last thing we need is our hotheaded Soctsman and our emotion wielding captain to team up together. The ship would not survive it.” 

Bones mouth dropped slightly at the comment. “Now that was something I never thought I would hear come out of your mouth Mr. Spock.” 

“That is because you assume I do not know how to be humorous Dr. McCoy.” He replied smoothly. 

Bones simply shook his head and went back to eating. “You should go see him though.” 

“Who? The Captain?” 

“Yes. It would do Kirk some good to visit with you, and whether you'll admit it or not it would do you good as well. Help ease your mind to his condition.” 

Spock nodded his head slightly. “Very well. I will visit with him once my shift is over. Now what about our augment. How is his condition?” 

Bones sighed and set his fork down. “I can't tell any more Spock. His signs are jumpier than a cat in a dog pen. There are times where they're completely normal, for a human. Which is too fast for him. But then there are times where the readings are so slow and low that I worry he's about to keel over.” He ran a hand across his jaw. “I started to ween him off the injections yesterday after trying to take him off it cold turkey the day before. That was an ugly sight. I really did think I had found the way to kill him.” He shook his head remembering the way Khan's body had convulsed on the bed after missing only one dose. He hoped to never see another body twitch and jump like that again due to his own actions. He focused back on Spock. “Weening him off though, that seems to be helping. Of course only after I had attempted to take him off cold turkey, while I was digging into everything they had put in it did I realize that they had put a drug in there to make the solution highly addictive.” Disgust was evident in his voice. “I don't know how long it will take to get it all out of his system with everything else they did to help control him.” 

He rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes. “God Spock... I could have killed the man. I may yet kill him. I keep telling myself that he deserves anything that happens to him... but I just can't get the sight of what taking him off the solution did to him. I did that to him Spock. I helped these people get an Augment addicted to something so bad that his system will just shut down if I take him off of it.” 

Spock listened with interest all the while his brows inching higher and higher on his forehead. “But you have now figured out everything that was in the solution? And have found a way to ease him off of it?” McCoy nodded his head, coupled with a shrug of his shoulders. “Then there is no reason for you to feel responsible. As soon as you realized what was going on with Khan you did everything you could to fix it. You are no good to anyone thinking in such a manner Dr. McCoy and so I ask you to set it aside. Soon enough he will not be our problem any longer.”

Bones only gave a snort in response. Spock just did not get it. He had not seen what had happened. What he had done. But how could he expect a Vulcan to understand what he was feeling? That was a crazy notion to expect him to understand his feelings. The very fact it still haunted him even though Khan was back to his jumpy addicted state said everything to the doctor. It had been bad... And it pissed him off that he had been used like that. He was almost mad enough to not want to hand the augment over to the scientists. Who the hell did they think they were to play god like this? For Christs sake hadn't the man been through enough in his life? 

“McCoy? Dr. McCoy?” 

Bones blinked and looked back at Spock. “Hmm?” 

“I asked how you were handling all of this but I believe you have given me an answer. When was the last time you slept properly doctor?” 

“I dunno... one maybe two days ago?” 

“It will not do for you to run yourself ragged over a man we won't have on our hands for that much longer. As of right now you are ordered to go get some sleep.” He held up a hand as Bones started to protest. “No, this in non negotiable. I need you at your best Dr. McCoy. Go sleep.” Bones scowled but nodded reluctantly. He knew Spock was right. Maybe a decent sleep would do him some good. 

***

Scotty stretched his arms up above his head and was rewarded with a series of cracks and pops along his back. He groaned at the feeling then proceeded to pop his neck to either side. He knew that the device he had found was in deed the transporter that he had hoped it was. He had gotten everything pulled out and carefully taken apart and he was positive that with a few more hours he could get the thing up and running once again. A growl came from his stomach and he wondered for a moment how long it had been since his last meal. He stood up and hissed slightly as blood seemed to rush through them. “Ah hell, I do'ave legs. I was beginnin tah think they had been taken off.” He chuckled to himself. After having spared a glance around the room and noting that Keenser was no where to be found, he decided it was high time to stretch his legs. Though he did wonder where the wee man had gotten to. Maybe he had found someone else to hang around with. It would be a good thing for his friend to find other people that he enjoyed talking or hanging out with. 

He took a few steps around the room and let his mind wander. A thing he immediately regretted as a certain augment took over his thoughts. He chewed his bottom lip as he thought about taking a walk and visiting the man... He was not sure how long he had been locked up in his quarters but he was fairly certain it had been at least a couple of meals... And he bet Khan would at least find the change of faces interesting. He slipped on a fresh uniform and headed out the door. The walk would do him some good, and he was even going to throw in some humanoid interaction. Two good things in one day, McCoy would be proud. He snorted as he could already hear the exasperated sarcastic voice of McCoy in the back of his mind. 

It only took a few minutes before he found himself in front of the door for sickbay. He hesitated again, remembering that last actually conversation they had had with one another and how it had ended. Maybe he would be in a better mood today? After the sound beating and some time to think things over, maybe Khan would think that having someone to talk to would be a good thing... Scotty started to continue down the hall, then turned around and marched back to the door, only to pass it and take a few steps away again. This carried on for a few turnarounds before he finally took a breath and stepped through the door. His eyes scanned over to Khan's bed and almost sighed in relief as the other seemed to be asleep. He walked to the man then hopped up onto the bed that was next to Khan's. 

He watched as the ex-dictator seemed to be sleeping and Scotty relaxed his posture some, leaning back on an arm and slouching slightly, just enough to get his feet off the ground and sway a bit back and forth in the air. “Yah know? Yah can be a right pain in the arse. I hope yah know tha. And yer enemies? Why can't yah have easy ones? Why ones tha seem tah be able tah do the impossible?” He scoffed. “I've been working for only Bones knows how long with tha'lil device I found in here and I've only now been able to understand how they got it working.” Although he tried to sound annoyed and exasperated it did not work very well. He had actually really enjoyed such a complicated problem to try and solve. It was refreshing from the day to day work he was used to. 

“Almost two days.” Scotty nearly jumped out of his skin as the deep baritone spoke up. 

“Oh so yah are awake,” he said trying to hide just how much it had startled him, “just lettin meh talk tah myself like a daft old fool.” Then it clicked in with Scotty what he had said. “Wait, really? Two days? Tha means... tha means we're comin up on tha planet in tha next few days or so...” His voice grew darker as he thought about the end of their errand. He wanted to figure out the device first, wanted to prove that... that leaving Khan on that Planet was a bad idea! He did not know what it would be but surely anything would be better than that? 

“No stop. You're thinking too hard, I can almost see the smoke coming out of your ears.” Scotty Scowled. “You know I was right.” He locked eyes with the Scotsman and gave a half grin. 

“Well I'll be daft, you almost smiled just now. I did nah think yah posible of such an action.” Scotty said, only partly teasing. “I thought yer face was stuck on scowl mode.” 

“I do experience emotions like others Mr. Scott.” 

“Oh I figured yah did, you displayed them beautifully aboot a year ago. I just thought that feelins like joy and general cheerfulness and the physical motions that go with those thing were locked away deep in yer mind. Never tah see tha light of day.” Scotty said with as straight a face he could muster before a grin broke over it. 

Khan refrained from the smile that wanted to show itself as the other spoke. The man could probably genuinely insult him and it would still calm his nerves down. Something about talking and listening with the engineer in front of him seemed to help him, in more ways than he cared to think about. He searched the others face as he realized he could finally ask the question that had been on his mind every waking moment since the intruders. “Why did you come back? I had made it clear that I need no one.” 

“First, I am assuming yah mean back when yer arse was handed to yah. Second, I-” He frowned and crinkled his brows together. “I guess because I knew yah didn't mean it? Well I wouldn't doubt that you would mean it, but I mean that right now, with this whole thing,” He gestured to everything around them. “You were just lashing out resortin back to a kind of safety measure I think. So after much talking with Keenser I decided tah come back. And it was a good thing too seein as how If I hadn't come you'd either be dead or missin.” 

Khan hummed in agreement. He did not care to admit it but it was a true statement. “Have you figured anything out about how they got on the ship? Or how they left?” 

“Oh aye I'ave. I would say they got a hold of my notes on how tah get on a movin ship in warp but tha wiring and the way it's been pieced tahgether, it speaks of another equation all tahgether. It's not quite up tah par with what I came up with, but at the same time it's something more.” He rubbed his temples as his head started to hurt again. “I've almost got it figured out. I'm so close, it's like tha answer is right in front of me, just on the outskirts of my mind. It's maddening.” He huffed and shook his head. “I had tah take a break from it though. I need tah just set it aside fer a moment and then maybe when I come back tah it, it'll make more sense. And besides I need tah make sure they haven't done anythin tah my ship.” He snorted as he looked over at the time. He did need to check in with them, sooner rather than later. 

“Already?” The word came out before he thought it over. He mentally cursed himself for the show of need. He didn't need anyone, especially not a normal human. At least that was what he tried to tell himself. 

Scotty raised an eyebrow surprised by his question. “Well, no I don't have tah go right now. If it's really been near two days and they haven't come with a search party fer meh yet, and we seem tah still be moving forward, I'm sure they could handle a few more hours without meh.” His stomach gave a growl. “Though... I would like some food.” He hopped up off the bed and stretched his arms over his head. “When was tha last time yah had real food and nah somethin tha Bones considered food?” 

Khan opened his mouth to tell the engineer he did not require anything when his own stomach betrayed him and gave a low growl. “Well tha was simple enough answer. Do yah care wha I get yah or will yah trust meh tah get yah somethin good?” 

Khan watched Scotty for a few moments while he tried to decide if there was another motive to this. An ulterior motive, but with the way the Scotsman was looking at him the offer seemed genuine. “I'll trust it to your judgment.” He finally said. Scotty gave a nod then was gone out the door before Khan could second guess his decision. Once again he was left alone in the sickbay and sighed deeply. He was getting quite sick of the four walls, he was sure the constant steady beeping in the background was now ingrained into his brain, and would be there for the rest of his life. He pulled his wrist up, pulling against the restraints and wrinkled his nose as he felt the tug against his skin. He knew they were necessary and the likelihood of him ever getting them removed was slim, in fact he would probably spend the rest of his life in restraints such as theses... or worse. He snorted and stared up at the ceiling. 

He needed to clear his mind, he was positive there was a way out of this. A way that ended with him alive and free, and alone. He closed his eyes tight at the memories that flooded his mind. He was the last of his kind alive. It was quite something to know that you were the last of your kind, the sole survivor of thousands upon thousands of others just like you. He let his head fall to one side as the faces flashed before his eyes. Faces of friends, and of enemies. Of Augments he had shared meals with and fought with. All of them were dead, he had not gotten the chance to really go over that fact with himself. As soon as he had been awoken his family had been threatened and he had been forced into work. His thoughts then had solely been on surviving and getting his family out of the questionable situation. There had been that time when he had thought Marcus had killed them all and he had been on his own. But even then he focused on a way to extract revenge for their supposed death at the time, so still no time to take in everything that had happened before he had been put into slumber. 

Of course there was the possibility that he truly was not the last one to be alive. There had been some, while he was in the cells back on Earth, that claimed his crew was still alive, that the had not been in the blast. That the Vulcan had artfully lied to him by giving him only the torpedoes. But by that time in the year long trial he no longer knew who told him the truth and who was only spreading falsehoods. Of course now it was easier to think them dead, to believe that they were out of the clutches of Starfleet. If they still had his crew alive and well then his fate would surely be all of their fates, and he would be able to do nothing to save them. That was a nightmare he did not wish to linger on. A nightmare he hoped was not a possibility. No, no it was better for him to believe that they were all dead. It would make his own life and death easier to accept, easier to bear. 

“I leave fer ten minutes and you look like a storm has settled upon yer face.” Khan jumped and looked at the newly entered Scotsman. “I got us tha same thing. A nice burger. Of course it won't be tha best burger in tha galaxy, but I figure with as hungry as we are it'll taste like the food of the gods.” He set the two trays down on the empty bed by Khan then turned around and started to undo the bonds that held the augment down. “Don't kill meh alright?” Though the engineer clearly meant it to be a joke Khan could hear the slight tremor of fear that ran though it as well. As soon as Scotty had his first hand free the thought certainly did jump through his mind that he could take out the engineer here and now and try to improvise his way off the ship. Or he could take the man hostage and bargain his way off the ship, but he did neither.

He caught Scotty's wrist, lightly wrapping his fingers around it. Scotty's eyes snapped up at the grasp and Khan could feel the muscles start to tense. “I will not. That is a promise Mr. Scott.” He said, keeping his gaze locked on the others. For what ever reason needing the man to understand he meant what he said. He needed Scotty to know that he would not harm him, at least not on purpose. Not after he had helped him in the cell, came back for him, stood up for him, and even now was trusting him not to kill him. No, for what ever reason he had earned this man's trust to some degree and he was not going to betray that. 

Scotty narrowed his eyes a moment as he took in the gesture, coupled with the statement and look. Then he smiled, almost shyly and nodded his head. “Alright then. Think you can get yer other one unfastened?” As soon as Khan nodded Scotty turned around and picked up Khan's tray and handed it over when both his hands were free. On the tray was the aforementioned burger, as well as something that looked like potato wedges, and to drink was cold water. Once both men were settled they started to dig into their food and for the first few minutes neither one of them talked with the other, only enjoying the food and silence. 

“So Khan, how're yah feelin tahday? Any better?” Scotty said around a mouthful of food. 

“Don't talk with your mouth full of food, it's foul.” Khan said in a way that made Scotty believe it was something he had said many, many times before. “And I suppose I feel better. Though it is a relative term in this case. I certainly do not feel tip top shape, but at the same time I feel better today than any other day I have while on this ship.” 

“So... relatively better compared tah tha last few days or so. I'll take tha. And yer nah my mother.”

“Then please behave like an adult and not a child that needs reminding.” He replied smoothly. 

“I swear if it's nah tha other three it's you. I cannae seem tah get a break with anyone!” Scotty said with fake exasperation. He rolled his eyes dramatically, but could not keep the grin off his face and continued eating. Khan could not control the smile that pulled at the corner of his own mouth at the over reaction and ducked his head down and focused on his food. Thankfully the engineer did not seem to notice and they fell into a comfortable silence once again, enjoying the food and Khan even dared to think, each others company.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly fashioned Enterprise has been given the go ahead for the five year mission, with a catch. They must transport the criminal Khan Noonien Singh to a remote planet as part of his sentence for all of the destruction and death he has caused Earth. A simple enough mission until their Augment starts to get sick and does not get better, intruders manage to get on the Enterprise with out the knowledge of any one and their Engineer is livid about the whole thing. Will the Enterprise ever actually get to start their mission or are they doomed a sort of repeat of events from a year ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a multi chapter fic that is currently in the works. I will try to update at least once a week, and have the next few weeks ready to be published. I've had this idea running around my head for about a year now and wrote the first draft in the spring and am now finally getting it all typed out and finished. All mistakes you see are mine and mine alone Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own the characters used here nor the universe they live in.

People dressed in long robes, that seemed to drip with rich colors and jewls were gathered in a large room. A room that seemed as if the very walls hummed with power. They gave off a warm blue glow, that seemed to be the main light source of the room. Whispers and murmurs floated around the room as two people dressed in warriors clothing knelt in front of a woman that commanded the area. Her every gesture spoke of power and control. “I do not like failure.” She said, her honey sweet voice laced with poison. Even with the sweet tones of her voice one could tell that she was not a person to be messed with. 

“We are sorry your greatness. There were complications. Complications that we will be ready for if you will simply give us another chance.” 

“Another chance? You had your chance, and now you ask for another? If it were up to me, and you were mine alone you would both be dead and we would be picking out new recruits. But due to your partner Liliana I must take this to the council and hear what they have to say as he does not fall under my authority.” 

“Please ma'am allow us a chance at redeeming ourselves before you go to council. Let us try one more time to acquire the traitor and bring him to you so you may bring him to face trial for his crimes against our people. None need be the wiser at our failure the first time, except those in this room.”

The woman she spoke to clasped her hands in front of her, fingers interlocking together as she thought over Lilianas words. It was true that she could send them out once more, without alerting the council to their failure. It would guaranty her another shot at capturing the blood traitor Khan. After all her people were not expecting her vessel to be back for a few more days at best and the next council session to give her report as to whether or not she was successful was not due till the end of the week. She tapped her fingers together and looked down on the two that were all but begging for their lives. 

She finally took a deep cleansing breath in, “Very well.” She said slowly. “You have my blessing to try and redeem yourselves and your honor. Bring the traitor here before the end of the week and I will forgive your failure. But it you do not manage to acquire him then do not bother coming back here for what ever the humans have in store for will be nothing compared to what I will do with you.” She said her voice growing darker with each word she uttered. “Do I make myself clear?” 

“Crystal.” The female replied. “We do thank you for this opportunity to bring you glory my lady.” She rose up to her feet and helped her partner to his. They both bowed at the waist and walked backwards until they hit the first line of people then turned and left the assembly hall. They wasted no time in finding the nurse, fully intending to make sure they were in tiptop shape to try and take Khan once again. 

“Alright Henrich, we must be successful this time. Already we have tried twice and failed.”

“It was not our fault the first time. We had distracted the guard and gotten everything ready in the cells, if the engineer had not arrived when he did-” 

“That does not matter.” She hissed. “It was still a failure on our part that we will have to live with, how ever long or short that may be. We need to get back onto that ship as soon as possible and acquire him, no failing this time round. 

“Liliana,” The male said softly. 

“Hmm?”

“I do not have my transporter device. I think it fell off during the scuffle with the traitor.” There was a falter to his partners steps, and a curse under her breath but she quickly regained them and continued on. 

“Tell no one else of this yet. If we capture Khan as planned there will be no need to worry about it we can claim he destroyed or damaged it beyond saving this time, or perhaps we will find it. Either way do not tell the queen or any one else. We are in hot water as it is.” He nodded his head and they continued on their way to the nurse. “I swear we will capture that Augment if it's the last thing we do.”

***

“Oh goodness,” Scotty said through a yawn. “Fergive meh I havn't slept in a while now.” He said and stretched his arms up over his head. They had finished their food a while ago and had spent the last hour or so talking about the mechanics of transporters and how the one he had found was different and yet the same. Talking with Khan had been... more enjoyable than the Scotsman would have thought possible. After all was he not supposed to be this blood thirsty monster that wanted nothing more than the destruction of human kind? Admittedly he had not had very much time to actually meet the man back on the Vengeance and only had the backlash of their attempted betrayal on the man and what others had to say about him. He had a feeling there was more to the story, and what he had been able to gather from the files seemed to only back his beliefs.

“I must say yer nothin like tha pictures that'ave been painted fer meh of what yah should be like.” He mused. “I s'pose tha's tah be expected to some degree, people seem tah only remember extremes, but I never would have thought you'd have a conversation with me on somethin like this. Don't get meh wrong, it's a pleasant surprise!” He added hastily, “This has been one of the most enjoyable conversations I've had in a good long while, but it was a surprise nonetheless.” 

“The same could be said of you Mr. Scott.” 

“Scotty please, Mr. Scott just reminds meh of all tha duties I need tah carry out.” He said wrinkling his nose in annoyance. “Though I am glad yer enjoyin our conversation as well.” 

Khan inclined his head to the request of the name change, then waited for the engineer to quite down long enough for him to jump back in. “So tell me, why have you agreed to talk to someone like me? I have been lead to believe that all humans think me this monster that wants nothing more than to eat the flesh off your bones. That all of humans will use me to promote their own agenda. None I have ever met carry out conversations with me for the sake of conversing, none of them want to get to know me. All I am is a convenience, a useful tool in their arsenal. So tell me Mr. Scott what makes you different?”

“Scotty.” he said. “Has no one really talked to you fer tha sake of talkin?” Scotty asked hardly believing what that implied. 

“No one. At least not in this century. But do not evade the question, what made you talk to me? To help me even.”

Scotty gave a snort and rubbed the back of his head for a moment as he was caught in his normally faithful evading scheme. “There's no sneakin anythin past you is there?” He grinned and shook his head, his gaze falling down to the ground as he thought over his answer. “Well..” He started out then chewed his lip as he tried to find the right words to start out with. “Common decency is wha brought meh tah help yah tha first time. And I am sorry if yah haven't experienced tha with any others of my kind. Then after tha... well I s'pose it started out I just wanted tah check on yah, but then I guess you could say that it started long before that.” He ran his tongue along his lower teeth before continuing. “I followed yer trial very closely and read pretty much every file Starfleet has on you.” 

He twirled his thumb over his fingers as he thought of how to say the next part. “You could say, that before tha whole- thing that happened on tha Vengeance and later tha Enterprise I was intrigued by you. There was just something aboot yah tha was different, even before I knew what you were. I liked how yer brain worked out the solution tah our problem and the way yah handled yerself on tha ship itself...” he quickly stopped himself before he could carry on and dig himself a deeper hole. “Let's just say curiosity lead meh tah helpin and yer charm kept meh stayin tah talk.” He chuckled nervously. 

Khan's face showed little of the thoughts and emotions that were whirling around behind his mask. He should have known it would be a complicated reason as to why the Engineer stayed but at the same time it really was not that complicated if one did not think to hard. The long and short of it was that the man stayed because he enjoyed his company. That was what Khan had trouble wrapping his brain around. He could not rightly remember the last human that had talked to him of his own free will due to liking the prince. “Intriguing you say?” This time he let his smile show, “Interesting word choice.” 

Scotty made a face, “Intriguing? Was tha really tha word I used? I meant tah say-” 

“Crazed, mad, out of his mind.” The southern accent caused bother men to snap their heads around to look at the doctor. The peaceful, care free attitude that had taken over the room disappeared as soon as Bones alerted them to his presence. 

“Ah hello McCoy. I did nah see yah there. Is- is it already time fer yer shift?” He asked, his voice laced with tension. 

“Scotty what are you doing here? And why for all that is good is that man uncuffed? You do remember who is he do you not? What he has done? Or have you conveniently pushed all that death out of your mind? I do wish you would share you secrete, I would very much like to push the screams and after scenes out of my mind.” 

“Bones, I-”

“No Mr. Scott. We are not playing nice with the convicted felon. Now unless you are injured I ask you to leave my sickbay.” He said, an eyebrow raised as if daring the Scotsman to go against him. 

But Scotty ignored the warning and took the dare. “Ah come on Bones. Wha's tha worst tha's gonna happen right now? We were actually having a very enlightenin conversation before you butted yer large nose intah it.” He frowned. He chewed his lower lip absently as he tried to think of a reason for him to not leave just yet. “I was actually-” He let his breath out slowly as he gathered his thoughts. “I was stuck on a technical problem with tha transporter and was askin fer his advise. After all though his skills were put to poor use tha does nah make them any less impressive. He's actually been a great help and we were almost at a break through. So if yah don't mind leavin us tah our nerdy technical selves we would be very appreciative. And besides if he were goin tah try somethin he's had plenty of opportunity tah do so. So stop yer frettin.” He gave Bones a look this time, “Besides I would think tha people tha can hop on and off this ship willy nilly would be a bigger problem right now.”

Bones did not have the mental capacity to deal with Scotty's idiocy right then. He threw his hands up into the air. “Fine if you want to get yourself killed then please be my guest!” He stormed into his office and left the other two alone once more. 

Scotty sighed and shook his head slowly. “He means well.” He said, sorrow apparent in his voice. “He's... he just thinks that there's nothing else he can do.” 

“I know he means well. Or as well as he can mean.” Khan said plainly. “He has tended to me more times than I care to admit this trip. He has helped me more than I would expect from a man in his position.” It was the softest Scotty had heard the other man talk and he turned to look at him and caught a look of understanding on his face. 

“You don't blame'im fer anythin tha's happened?” 

Khan shook his head. “No. He was not the one that decided my fate. He had no hand in what was to be done with my life. It would not make sense for me to hold hostility against the man. He is only performing his duty the best he can.” 

Scotty stayed silent as he took in Khan's words. So he did not blame Bones for the position he was in. A logical choice but one he would not think a convicted felon would make. He could not say for certain whether he would think the same way were he being taken to a lab. In fact he was fairly sure he'd blame anyone who had the power to help him but refused. Did that make Khan a better man than him? No not better just not as bad as others wanted people to believe he was. “Yer situation makes my head hurt. There are times it feels like the thoughts are pounding at the seems, demanding to escape and spread out more.” he shook his head and sighed. “Ah let's move on. Wha if I brought tha transporter here. Would it help yah tah actually look at it?” 

Khan gave a quick nod of his head. “Alright then. I'll be right back.” He started for the door. “Don't kill'em while I'm gone McCoy!” He said loud enough to be heard by the man in his office then was out the door and heading to his quarters to grab the device in question. 

As soon as Scotty was out McCoy walked in with the slightly altered Hypo. “Alright Khan, time for your next one. This has a little less of that drug then the last one did, so you will feel a little more crabby. Or perhaps a different crabby then what you've been feeling.” He placed it against Khans neck and injected the solution into his blood stream. “And there we go. Normally I would follow this by a sleeper aid but you seem to be busy with Scotty.” He glared down his nose at the Augment at that point. “Do not hurt that man. He puts more trust into others faster than he should, and normally regrets it later. Do not let this be one of those times Khan.” He said darkly. 

Khan quirked an eyebrow at the doctor. “You sound like a concerned father McCoy. Should I be worried?” 

“Considering I can take you off these hypo's again cold turkey and just let it play out, yes I would be very worried. I'm protective of my friends and don't like to see them get hurt and you can be damn sure that my loyalty to my friends will outweigh any oath I took years ago. Are we clear?” 

Khan snorted and cut his eyes away from McCoy, giving him a moment to process what was going on here. Then he looked back at the doctor and gave the smallest inclination of his head he could give. “Crystal.” he said. 

“Good. I'm glad we had this conversation.” He turned away from the man and started to walk off. 

“Doctor aren't you forgetting something?” He raised his hand, wrist still unbound.

McCoy shook his head annoyance on his face once more. “No. I can lock you back in but I guarantee as soon as Scotty walks back in you'd be out of them again. So there's no use until the crazed man's gone.” He then disappeared back into his office, though not before Khan caught the slightest smile start to appear. 

Khan was not left alone for long though as soon enough Scotty entered the room once again with the small device in one hand and a bag in the other. “Alright I brought tha wee devil as well as some tools tah try and work on it with.” He set the stuff on Khan's bed. “Here.” he handed khan the small thing then started to dig in his bag. “I'm sure yah don't need a magnifier but I would like mine, on account of tha thing bein so tiny.” He pulled out what looked like glasses that had several lenses that looked like they lowered into place in front of the eyes. Scotty slipped the goggle glasses on and took the device back from Khan and started to play with the lenses until he found a setting that worked the best for him. “Alright there we go. I'm ready tah start workin on this wee devil again. Maybe with a fresh pair of eyes we can actually get it workin and get a read on where it went.” 

Khan nodded and eased himself up a little more attempting to make himself more comfortable. He then took the transporter device from Scotty and gave it a look over. “You weren't kidding when you said it was small.” he said absently. He held it up to the light in an attempt to see in to the nooks and crannies.

“Right?” Scotty exclaimed. “I thought I was never gonna get tha lil'bugger opened without destroying it.” He noted what Khan was trying to do and pulled out a small flashlight. “here use this.” He clicked it on and moved the light to shine into the device. “Any better?” Scotty asked trying to look around the flashlight but also not get in Khan's way. 

“yes.” He replied and narrowed his eyes as he studied the thing. It looked like who ever had made this had been able to take the huge thing he had used to move him to the edge of the neutral zone and shrunk it down to the size of a coin. But it not only moved the person great distances it also traveled with the person, not staying behind to leave evidence of any kind. Unless of course it was knocked off and a buddy got you out of the sticky situation. “I would say with the way it's packed and wired these people could be coming from a planet that's any where on this route, or perhaps a ship- Have there been any reports of another ship following us?” 

Scotty shook his head. “Nope. No signs of other ships and from what I've gathered we haven't been able to hail anyone, we thought at first it was problems on their end but after so many failed attempts you have to figure out that maybe it's not problems with the others but rather a problem on our end.” He sighed. “So much to do and not enough of me to go around.” 

“Should you not be looking into getting communication back up and running without any trouble?” 

“Ehh... maybe, but it's certainly nah on tha top of my list.” 

Khan glanced over and wondered if Scotty was actually thankful that they couldn't send out to anyone. He wondered if the Scotsman thought this the perfect opportunity to try and help Khan in his own way. He shook the thoughts from his head though, that was simply wishful thinking. That was the emotional side that was trying to take over. He could not afford to think and act with that side, not now. He knew what was to come for him and he needed to be as detached from his emotions, from that entire side of him as he could, but damn if the Scotsman beside him was making that the hardest thing he'd ever attempted. 

“Hello? Earth tah Khan. Come in Khan. Are yah even payin attention tah wha I just said?” 

“Ah... no. please repeat what you said.” 

“How you managed tah nearly wipe out Starfleet is beyond me.” he said shaking his head while he chuckled. “When yah finally get somethin in yer hand tah hold and work on yah can't seem tah keep yer attention on it fer more than five minutes.” But Scotty dutifully repeated what he had suggested they do with the wiring and within minutes the pair of them were bantering back and forth about why this wouldn't work and they needed to try this instead and how both of them thought the other was an idiot. It was the best conversation either had had in a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a multi-chapter fic and will be updated at least once a week. I know that I missed the last posting and for that I am sorry. We had a family emergency and before I knew it I had missed the last posting. But it should go back to the normal flow of things now. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story of mine. It always amazes me that you all still read it, and it seems even new people are reading it. So thank you all, you guys give me the encouragement to continue writing it.
> 
> yourevenstar I did not reply to you comment as I normally do and since this was the second time of being late I shall answer here. I agree completely with you. You are right in your assumption but as with life it will take time to win them over. I do hope you continue to read and enjoy the future chapters. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own the characters used here nor the universe they live in. Except the intruders.

Scotty sighed and fell back on the bed and placed his hands over his eyes. “My head hurts Khan.” He started to rub his temples. “It actually hurts.” 

“I can not help it if this is the first time you've actually had to use your brain in quite some time.” Khan said with a smirk on his lips. 

Scotty lifted his head up and gave a mock glare at the augment. “Hey! I use my brain plenty of times!” He let his head fall back. “... Just nah this hard.” He snorted as a chuckle escaped him. A comfortable silence fell between the pair of them as Khan continued to fiddle with the transporter, trying to finish his part before he would hand it over to Scotty to complete. “Do yah think this'll actually work?” 

“If I thought it would not work then I would not be wasting my time trying to fix it Mr. Scott.” Khan said with a sigh. 

“Scotty.” The Engineer corrected. “And I s'pose tha's true. I don't see yah as a man that wastes his time on fruitless endeavors.” He puffed out a breath of air then pulled himself up into a sitting position. “Are yah almost done? I feel like we've been at this fer hours now.”He complained. 

Khan glanced over at Scotty giving him a look that said, 'did you really just ask me that?' then he looked back down at the small device. “We have been at it hours Mr. Scott-” 

“Scotty.” 

Khan huffed but continued working. “So at least your internal clock is not broken.” he finished his thought. Another silence took over the room, the silence only being broken by the beeps of the instruments that surrounded them. Scotty propped his head up with his hand and watched as Khan worked. It was the first time that he really took a moment and actually looked at the man in front of him. He seemed more haggard then he had a year ago. The healthy glow he had the on the Vengeance, as weak as it had been, was gone now, as was the presence of control and sense of power. His hair was a little longer now, playing just at the base of his neck as he hunched over the device. But it wasn't slicked back like it had been a year ago, it was more swept to one side now and a few stray strands threatened to fall into his eyes. His eyes continued down his face and glanced over his eyes and realized that Khan had caught him staring. He felt his face heat up immediately and quickly looked any where but at the augment. 

Khan had wondered what had gotten the Scotsman to shut up for such a lengthy time and had glanced over to see and had been shocked to realize that he was looking at him. Or rather studying him. He felt a warmth spread over his cheeks at the... unusual attention. He caught the Scotsman's eyes and was amused to watch his cheeks turn bright red and quickly look away. He opened his mouth to make a comment on the whole thing but closed it back as he decided against it. The man was already about to melt into a puddle it seemed from embarrassment, no need to drag it out. He went back to tinkering, “It's almost ready for you.” 

“Ah good good.” Scotty ran his tongue over his lips as he tried to mentally force his cheeks to calm down and not be red any more. He did not look back at Khan instead opting to look around the room and get an idea of how everything was set up in there. He knew of course how it was all set up and where nearly everything was he was such a frequent visitor to the place but it made it seem like he was busy at the very least. 

“Mr. Scott-” 

“Scotty.” He said without thinking and pulled his gaze back to Khan. He was greeted by a smirk and an offered hand. 

 

“If you're done surveying the room, it's ready for you.” Again Scotty felt his cheeks warm up and he quickly took the device and started to work on the last bit of it. As soon as it was in his hands though the rest of the world started to melt away and everything was forgotten. It was just him and the frustrating puzzle in his hands. A puzzle that was almost solved. 

It was now Khan's turn to watch the smaller engineer work. He thought it only fair he got a chance to observe the man while he worked as he had done him. It was obvious that he was an older man, in his late thirties or perhaps even his early forties... though with the way he acted he might as well have still been in his twenties. The way he held himself spoke of a life time of hunching over this project or that. And he had a feeling that he did a lot of the work that involved crawling through the shafts that ran inside the ship. His hands spoke of being well used, nicks, cuts and scars littering them. He was, to use Scotty's words from earlier, intrigued by the man. He had never met another human that could keep up with his train of thought, and certainly never someone who could sometimes pass it. It was true he still knew next to nothing about the man but they had spent the better part of a day together now and he could not help but feel... something towards him. There had been several times during their time together that had presented themselves where he could have overpowered the engineer and attempted an escape or taking over the ship, but he had only acknowledge that the opportunity was there and then did nothing more. He knew it was because of the man beside him. 

A growl interrupted his thoughts and he frowned. He looked to his own stomach first but when he heard it again he knew that it was coming from the engineer. He figured the engineer would realize soon enough that he was hungry and would set his work down and go acquire some food, maybe he'd bring some back for Khan as well. So he kept quiet and watched Scotty, waiting for the realization hit. After ten minutes though of his growling stomach Khan decided he would never notice unless an outside force alerted him to it. “Mr. Scott.” He said, and quirked a eyebrow as Scotty did not even pause to correct him. “Mr. Scott.” He said a little louder. Faintly he heard the other mumble something that sounded like 'Scotty' but his attention was not drawn away from the device in his hands. He would have left it be at this point but now that he had realized that Scotty was hungry or at least his stomach was empty his own stomach had alerted him to being hungry as well. In fact he was extremely hungry. “Scotty.” He said even louder this time. 

“Hmm.” Scotty hummed still not paying any real attention to the world around him. 

Khan was getting slightly annoyed by this point and made to move off the bed only to remember only his hands were free. He scowled and bent down and undid the bonds on his ankles then swung his legs over and pushed himself off the bed. He was pleased that his legs seemed to be doing better, they no longer felt like jello at the very least. He took the few steps over to Scotty's bed and grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him, “Scotty!” He said. 

The engineer jumped and dropped the small device on his bed. “Bloody hell Khan!” he exclaimed as he brought his hand up to his chest. “Yah darn near gave meh a heart attack.” he gave a snort and glared up at the man, then it dawned on him that Khan was up. “Well look at you yah lil'rebel.” he chuckled. “How do yah feel? How're tha legs treatin yah?” 

“I feel hungry Mr. Scott.” 

“Ah no, no, no. I heard yah say Scotty. No goin back on meh now. Especially if yah want food.” 

“I feel irritable Scotty.” he said allowing more of his annoyance show through. 

“Right you are!” He popped off the bed careful not to topple Khan over. “Yah know wha? I think I'm a bit famished as well. When was tha last time we ate somethin?” He scrunched up his brows and looked up. “Ehh I guess it doesn't matter. I'll go get us some food.” 

“What was all the hollering about?” Bones said poking his head around the corner. A scowl immediately took over his face as he saw Khan up and out of bed. “Scotty if that man runs amuck on this ship, I'm holding you personally responsible.” 

“Aye doctor.” He replied, then stretched his arms over his head. “Alright. I'm off tah get us some food. Yah might wanna try walking around the room fer a bit, get tha feel of yer legs under yah again. Yah've been in tha bed fer a while now. Can't have yah becoming all soft on us.” Then he was gone out the door and down the corridor to get some food for the pair of them. 

As he walked his thoughts drifted back to the small transporter that was on the bed. He only needed to do a few more adjustments and then he was sure he'd be able to figure out where it took the people. He stepped through the entry into the mess hall and picked up two of what ever was left. He had apparently come in between shifts so nothing fresh was being served, and he wanted real food. He took the two things that looked the most appeasing and set them on a tray. Then he grabbed two glasses of water and started back towards sickbay. He hummed under his breath as he walked, enjoying the stroll. Also enjoying that no one had tried to stop him and ask him about this or that. The ship was still humming along peacefully so he was not worried about engineering. Except for Khan's situation everything seemed to be going well. 

That should have been his clue. Nothing ever went perfectly for Montgomery C. J. Scott. He came around the corner to the door in front of sickbay and right at the doors were opening a blinding flash of light appeared in front of him. He cursed and took a step backwards. He blinked rapidly trying to get his eyes back in working gear. He heard shouts and things tumbling around the room. He cursed again and looked up and started to get a blurry vision of what was going on. He set the trays down on the first bed he came across and his vision was almost back to normal then. He saw those same two people trying to grab Khan. 

They had been surprised by the fact that he was not secured to the bed like the last time. The humans always kept criminals under lock and key anytime they were being moved. It made no sense for him to be up and walking! The male made another grab for him and ran into the wall as Khan side stepped out of the way. He looked at the female and noticed that Scotty had gotten back and was standing behind her. “Out!” He shouted to the engineer. The female frowned by the tone of panic that seemed to have entered the traitors voice and looked over her shoulder to see who he was talking to and was even more confused when she saw Scotty. All of a sudden the alarm started to sound, and the two knew that their second chance was coming to an end. They had to do something or their lives were forfeit. They had taken care of the guards that had been outside the door, they were now dead and hidden in a side room. But that only gave them a few more seconds, maybe another minute at best.

“Scotty get yer ass over here!” Bones yelled at the Engineer. 

The female looked back at Khan and saw the look in his eyes, saw the way he seemed even more alert now, seemed more feral, like she had gotten when Khan had hurt her partner... She felt something hit the back of her head and she turned on her heel and saw that it was the man in a red shirt that had thrown... a glass. She scowled and made to grab at him, but felt a fist punch into her lower back. She howled in pain and fell forward. She twisted around expecting Khan to be on top of her but her partner had already knocked him to one side. “Khan!” She heard the man scream from behind her. 

She started to put two and two together and quickly devised a plan that would save both her and her partners skins. “Henrich! The red shirt! Keep the traitor busy!” She yelled in a tongue that was not English. Henrich looked puzzled but nodded his head and ran at Khan again attempting to collide with him with as much force as he could muster. Liliana then scrambled to her feet and lunged for the other man, he gave a shout as he realized that she was going for him and tried to step out of the way but ended up only making it easier for her to grab him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, successfully pinning his arms against his side. She could hear people outside the door and knew they were out of time. “Henrich now!” Liliana only waited a fraction of a second to make sure her partners teleporter worked before she pressed her teleporter and with a swirling flash of light the intruders were gone, along with the Chief Engineer of the ship. 

Khan had tried to grab onto the man who had been attacking him as soon as he realized that the pair of them had changed tactics. They were no longer trying to grab him but push him away from Scotty. But he had missed the man by a hair and had fallen flat on his face as the other disappeared in the lights, leaving only a faint glow where he had been. His head then snapped to the other intruder and just caught the hint of red where Scotty had been standing before that too was nothing more than a soft glow where they had been. He was too late, he had been too slow, they had made off with the Scotsman. He stayed there, kneeling on the ground for a few seconds the silence and the stillness of the room almost overpowered him as he realized what had happened. He had failed. No, he had not simply failed, he had lost Scotty. The only one on the ship that he could hold an intriguing conversation with. The only one that had caused him to- The doors then slid open causing him to slip back into realty and out of his mind as security burst into the scene, once again too late. 

“What in the world took you so long? Did you get lost on the way here?” Bones yelled at the new comers. “I've seen you walk faster to the mess hall!” He ran a hand down his face. “Well congratulations, you've missed them again!” He stormed a few paces away from the group and took a breath then turned back around. “Where's Spock? I need to talk to him.” 

“I am right here Doctor. This was not their fault. If anything they responded faster this time then last.”

“Don't give me that!” Bones clenched his hands into fists and took another calming breath. “They took Scotty.” he finally managed to get out. 

Spock was stunned into silence, his normal face of indifference gone and surprise taking its place. “They have made off with our chief engineer?” Spock was thoroughly upset by the news. His brows creased in the middle as he thought over it all. “Where are the two guards that were supposed to be stationed outside the door? They should have at least been in here helping to fight them off.”

Bones shook his head and gave a shrug of the shoulders. “they never came in here... Though the other two did. Maybe... I hate to say it but the two guards just might be dead.” 

Spock nodded his head slowly. “Very well. You two,”He motioned to two red shirts on the end. “Go and see if you can locate where Ben and Sam have... disappeared to. Alert me as soon as you find anything.” They nodded their heads then were off in search of their comrades. “Alright Dr. McCoy tell me everything that happened.” 

While the two men talked Khan had been all but forgotten. He watched the other two only briefly while his mind kicked back into gear. He had to simple sweep away the failure and figure out what to do next. He- They could not leave the Scotsman in the hands of the unknown assailants. They had to figure out how to either get him back over here, or get... someone over... there. His head turned to the bed where Scotty had set down the transporter that was almost done. He had said it would only take a few more twists or the like and it would be ready to test out if they could find out where they had come from. He stood to his knees and stepped over to the bed. He ran his hand over the mattress and found the device within a matter of moments. 

“Khan what are you doing?” He heard Spock speak up behind him.

“Finding a way to save your chief engineer.” he said, his voice betraying none of the turmoil that was raging on inside his head. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Scotty and I had almost gotten the transporter device fixed, the one that we believe had fallen off one of the intruders.” he narrowed his eyes and held the device closer to them. He needed to get this done quickly, but also knew that a rushed job would not get it done right. He had to take the time now to get the wires in the right place and at the right angle, so he would not risk damaging the little thing. It was almost there-

“You mean to tell me you have a way to get over to where ever Scotty is?” 

“Yes.” He replied to the doctor. “Now hush.” He snapped and bit the inside of his cheek as he placed the last of the wires in place. With a whirl and small flash of light the device was up and running once again. “Alright take me to where I can plug this is to get a reading of where it originated from.” 

“You must be going daft between the ears Khan if you think for one moment that we're going to let you wander around this ship with us!” 

“You will allow me to do this McCoy, as your best man was just stolen right from under your very noses. I will go one step further in saying that you will even send me over there to collect the engineer, for no one else on this ship is even close to being qualified to deal with these... non humans.”

McCoy scowled but he knew the other man was right. He knew that if they wanted to find Scotty quickly they would need to work fast, and who better than the man in front of him. Even going over to the other ship... he had taken care of the aftermath of that fight between Khan and these other people, he knew that those people would slaughter anyone else they sent over that was just a simple human. But in order to send Khan over there and have a hope of winning he needed to get him off that Solution. 

Before anyone else could say anything though a voice broke through the silence, causing every head to snap to the doors. “'Some one tell me what in the world is happening on my ship?” Kirk's voice demanded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty has been taken by the intruders and get's a glimpse of what they intend to do with him, while back on the Enterprise Kirk and gotten up and has once again taken command of the ship, dead intent on getting his chief engineer back no mater who he has to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one, sorry for the delayed update but this past holiday season was more taxing than I thought it would be. On that note I hope that everyone had a wonderful holiday and a happy new year! I'm very excited to pick back up with this and hope that you enjoy this next chapter. 
> 
> All mistakes you see are mine and mine alone  
> Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own the characters used here nor the universe they live in.

Their foot steps echoed off the walls of the corridors, as Liliana and Henrich lead their prisoner towards the awaiting monarch of the ship. Scotty looked around him amazed by the ship he had been taken to, the very walls seemed to glow a soft light. His mind whirled trying to decide how they had managed to get something so cool accomplished. He had come up with a few theories before he remembered that he was a prisoner and his very life could be at stake in that moment. He looked at the two people beside him and sighed and he knew he had no hope of escaping. He had kept a map running in his head about where the transporter room was in relation to his current position, but while taking the rout down in his head he had also seen how many others were on the ship. It would take a miracle to get him out of this scrape. 

He stumbled into a rather big open room as he was shoved in the back. “Ah come on!” He frowned at the other two. “I'ave been nothin but careful tah go where yah want meh tah go. Was tha really necessary?” He was answered by fingers digging into his shoulder and leading him to the far back wall. He hissed but held his tongue from saying anything else. On all sides were what appeared to be people staring at the three of them with wide eyes. Some looked shocked, some looked angry, while others looked frightened. He did not have long to wonder about why they were all looking at them that way, for soon enough they were at the head of the crowd and he was kicked to his knees. If the hand had not been holding on to him he would have fallen flat on his face. He huffed and wiggled his hands again as if hoping by some blessing the jarring to his knees would have loosened the bonds around his wrists. No such luck though. 

“This is not the traitor.” He heard a female voice speak up. He glanced around then caught sight of a beautiful woman as she walked around a corner that was in the wall in front of him. His mouth fell open slightly as he took in her long curved figure. Her hair seemed to cascade down her back, though the front was weaved into a braid that kept it out of her face. And oh her face was like that of the angles he had seen painted back on earth. Her eyes though they spoke of power and strength were the most beautiful color he had ever seen on any one. Although if he thought about it the stare did seem familiar... realization dawned on his face as he realized that he had seen that stare... or rather those piercing eyes before, from the augment back on the Enterprise. 

“No my lady, the humans were waiting for us. They sounded an alarm and we were over powered.” Henrich said. 

“And they had allowed Khan to walk free in the room he was kept in. A foolish mistake on our part.” 

“Foolish indeed. One that will cost you your lives.” She raised her hand to have them taken away but the female quickly spoke up. 

“But my lady we have a back up plan.” The hand halted and the woman raised an eyebrow. 

“Do share you grand plan to save you life.” 

“This man here, he is friends with the traitor. The way he looked at him... I know what it meant. I swear to you Khan will come to collect this human.” 

“You are risking your life on a hunch? Why are you so sure he will come for this... this human? Last we heard he had fallen out of favor with them.” 

“I am positive my lady that he will come. For the look he gave this man is the same look I would give Henrich had the situations been flipped.” 

The woman took in the new information, her brows drawing together as she thought. So Liliana believed that Khan would come for the human because there was some kind of... bond between the pair of them? It would be just like Khan to fall for a human, the very people he had betrayed them all to. She looked to the human kneeling in front of her. “And what say you human? Will the traitor Khan truly come for you? Think wisely your life may depend on it as well.” 

Scotty frowned. Would Khan really come for him? He doubted it. He would like to think the augment would come for him, after all they had spent quite a bit of time with one another by this point, more than he had spent with Kirk before he knew he liked the man. But did Khan feel enough kinship with him to risk his life to come and get him. “Why would a man like Khan come fer someone like meh? Further more why tha hell would I tell you anythin tha might help yah?” He finally said. 

The woman's eyes seemed to flicker with... something. Rage? Disgust? Curiosity? Scotty could not tell, only that a great emotion had swept over her. “You answer a question with a question... Interesting human. Though I do believe it has given me more of an answer than you would care for.” She looked to the other two. “Very well. We shall wait and see if the traitor comes to collect his pet. Until then though-” She glanced back down to Scotty. “Put him in cell 73. I do believe he shall be the first human that we remind what his place is in the higher order of things.” Her eyes refocused on the other two. “As for you two be thankful that I feel merciful this day. You shall spend the next 48 hours in separate cells thinking over how you failed me three times and what you shall do to make up for it and thank me for sparing your lives.” 

The other two inclined the heads. “As you say my lady.” They said in unison. Then a group of guards came forward and moved the three people out of the room. 

“You two take the failures to the cells while I this one to cell 73.” Scotty made no sounds as he was lead down the corridors as if by being quiet the other might forget he was there at all. He continued to try and keep a map in his head, though this time it was from what ever room he had just been in to this new cell room. He was determined to figure out an escape plan, he just had to wait for the right moment. After all he was Montgomery C. J. Scott chief engineer to the Enterprise. Surely if he could keep up with the demands of kirk he could find a way to get out of their little cell.

“Alright you, in you go.” His captor said as they walked through a new archway and into a room that looked... awful. With out thinking he gulped and caused the man next to him to laugh, a deep dark laugh. “Finally realizing what's going to happen to you? Well better late then never I suppose.” The room was littered with thing that, if used on the human or any living body would be very unpleasant. 

“Who tha hell has cell's like tha anymore? It looks like a cage. Wha are yah, barbarians?” He said before thinking. The outburst earned him a solid whop to the head. Stars burst across his vision and he almost fell forward, but a hand caught him and kept him upright. 

“Do not speak unless asked a question human.” He spat. He then lead Scotty towards the cell. He supposed on the one hand it was a cell... in the loosest of terms. As long as 'cell' equaled a container that had bars. Were those spikes on the bars? Scotty chewed on his lower lip as he was brought closer and closer to the cage. The guard then opened it up and then shoved the Scotsman inside. The engineer was vary careful to stay away from the outer walls of the cell, and attempted to keep in the very center of whole thing so as not to get poked by any of the spikes. 

Though the cell master man seemed to have other ideas. “Hands.” He demanded. 

Scotty sighed but inched closer and held out his hands, the old bonds were taken off then new ones that were attached to the bars were put on in their place. “Alright just sit there. Our lady will be in with you when she gets the chance. Could be in a few minutes, could be a few days. If I were you I would try to get comfortable.” And with that the guardsman left turning the lights off and closing the door behind him. 

“Well... shite.” He was beginning to wish that he had at least slept some back on the Enterprise before going to visit Khan now.  
***

“Kirk!” McCoy quickly walked over to their captain concern etched on his face. “What are you doing out of bed?” 

“When no one called into tell me why the alarms went off I decided it was high time I come out and see for myself what you guys have done with my ship.” Kirk crossed his arms over his chest and let his displeasure with everything show on his face. He was not sure just yet what had happened but he was positive that if he had been there it would not have happened. “So who's going to speak up first?

Both McCoy and Spock took breaths to answer Jim but were both beaten by Khan. “Scotty has been taken by a pair of intruders that seem to be out for my blood. But they don't just wish to kill me, they want to take me with them for some reason. I can only assume to be put on some kind of trial, as they keep calling me a traitor.” 

“Well you just spread love and cheer were ever you go, don't you Khan?” Kirk said, though his face spoke of the worry that was inside. Some one, or several someones had taken their chief engineer? How could Scotty just be gone? 

“It would seem I am able to spread cheer even where I have not gone, captain. For I can swear to you that I had never seen those two in my life.” 

Kirk hummed in response and looked at his two friends. “What's being done to get him back?” 

“We were just disusing that. Khan here was working with Scotty getting that device he's holding fixed up. And now that Khan has finished it he wants us to take him to where he can get a reading on it and figure out where they've gone.” 

“And that's a problem because?” Kirk said quirking an eyebrow. 

“Because he's a murderer, he turned against you on the Vengeance, he's quite simply the definition of untrustworthy Jim.” Bones spluttered. 

“And right now he seems to be the one that can get this done quickly. Seeing as how our normal go to tech guy isn't around. And as much as I love Chekhov he didn't work out so well last time-” 

“He's still a kid.” 

“And Scotty has not given me much hope with the new recruits. Although I know they are all fine individuals for they had to pass all the exams, when we face facts they simply can't out think Khan. He'll get it done faster than anyone else on this ship can.” 

“Fine. Fine.” Bones said throwing his hands up into the air before crossing them over his chest. “We trust him to get this done. Then what?” 

“Then we attempt to contact them and find out what we can do to get our Engineer back.” 

“That is a waste of time.” Khan cut in. “We all know they want me. So we should just send me over there. We have the device that will bring me back to where ever they are, we need only stop the ship so we don't move out of range.” 

Kirk nodded. “Yes, we can not risk getting out of range of the other ship. I will not leave my engineer behind.” 

“Hold up! Khan even if we were to trust you to go over there and bring back our Engineer you are in no shape to leave this ship. You can barely keep up with those guys and they've whooped your ass twice now. You really think you can take on a whole ship of them?” 

“We need to get my system back up and running.” He glanced at Bones. “We need to take me off the solution that you've been giving me.” 

Bones scowled. “We tried that, you almost died on that bed. Or have you already forgotten about the last time? You do seem to suffer form some sort of memory loss.” 

Khan turned fully to look at the doctor. “Are you telling me, doctor, that you are unable to isolate the one thing that's making it addictive, remove it from the solution, and simply have me take the drug and nothing else? Surely if this were to happen everything else could heal and fix itself and my body would still be getting the... necessary stimulant to continue to function.” 

“But that may take hours if not days to get that done right.” Bones said. “We don't have that kind of time.” 

“Ok hold up, hold up.” Kirk said stepping between the pair. He looked at Bones first. “Do you think you can get it done? Take out what ever it was you two were talking about and allow him to take just that portion?” 

Bones reluctantly started to nod his head. “Yes... technically it's possible. But there's no promise that I could get it ready in time for him to go over there.” 

“All the more reason to get a head start on it and start working right away. Spock and I will take Khan to command and see if we can get a coordinate of this other group.”

“Are you seriously considering this captain?” Spock said a brow quirked in disbelief.

“No Spock I'm not considering it, I'm doing it. Is there a problem?” It was evident that Spock was trying to decide what to say, that he thought this was not a good idea but knew that Jim was ready to take command. 

“No sir.” He finally said. 

Kirk smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “Good. Now let's go figure out where our engineer has run off to.” He said, trying to keep how worried he was out of his facial features. The three men then left sickbay only to be greeted by the two men that Spock had sent off to look for the two missing guards. 

“Captain.” The inclined their heads in greeting then looked back to Spock. “We found them sir, dead. We have people gathering them and preparing them.” Spock nodded his head. 

“Thank you. Carry on.” 

“Are you telling me that the intruders not only stole my chief engineer but killed two of my people?” 

“Yes Kirk, that is exactly what happened. It is good to know that you are still able to put two and two together. With the way the others were not talking about you I had begun to think you'd all but died again.” 

“Khan now's not the time to be a smart alec.” 

Khan snorted and shook his head slightly. As they walked down the corridors they certainly got several looks. The first was just a glance at them, the second to see Kirk up and about, the third to realize that Khan was walking behind him free as a bird. The Augment found it amusing to watch how many times they looked back at their little group and it kept his mind off of... other things. Within minutes they were in Command and the whole bridge stood up as Kirk stepped off the lift smiles on their faces and greetings on their lips then the whole room fell silent and tensed as Khan walked off behind him. 

“We don't have a lot of time people, Mr. Sulu bring us out of warp and to a full stop now. We've lost a member of the team.” 

Sulu, though confused by everything did exactly what their captain asked and dropped out of warp and slowed them to a stop. “Alright everyone, as I'm sure you've heard we had a pair of Intruders a while ago that had gotten onto the ship and were trying to kidnap Khan. They failed the first time, but they tried again just a few minutes ago. Obviously they failed in taking him, but they took Scotty in his place.” 

A small uproar went around the members of the crew. Though not everyone interacted with the Scotsman many had seen him running around the ship fixing this and that. Talking his fool head off to the clam man and he had always been a little ray of sunshine to most of them. Even when he was in a sour mood he managed to bring a smile to most of their faces. Kirk held up his hands. “I know, that's why we need to... trust Khan right now.” The room fell dead silent again. 

“I'm sorry... what?” 

“I know. It's asking a lot after what he's done but I know that he is the most qualified to do this. We have a device that should be able to transfer a person or two over to the ship or planet where they took Scotty. Once we're sure we can send Khan over there safely and with precautions put into place we'll get right on it, but for right now we need to get coordinates.” Kirk looked back at Khan. “Do what you need to Khan.” 

Khan nodded his head and headed down to the work station. The workers there looked at him skeptically but stepped aside and he immediately got to work. He was not a heartless man despite what many people would like to think; sometimes including himself. He knew that if he did not at least try to save Scotty... he would never forgive himself. Somehow someway that man had weaseled a spot on his list of people he cared about. He would not go so far as to say into his heart, but certainly into the rather small list of people he cared about.


	9. Chapter 9

Khan paced up and down the inside of Sickbay as the doctor worked. “I could do it faster.” He said for the umpteenth time. 

“My answer hasn't changed Khan. I wouldn't trust you near these machines.” Bones growled again, not looking up from his work space. “Besides I'm almost done.” 

“You said that three hours ago!” Khan snapped. 

Bones winced at how long he had been working at this. He knew that the fact that he had gotten this far in that amount of time in and of itself was a miracle but it just was not fast enough. Who knew what those people were doing to Scotty. Who knew if he was even still alive. Bones shook himself out of his thoughts. He could not go down that road. He had to believe that the annoying Scotsman was still alive, that he would be alright. “Why do you care so much anyways? Are you hoping that this will some how bring you into the good graces of Starfleet and change your sentence?” 

Khan held his tongue, only giving the doctor a scowl. “Oh no. You've been more than happy to snap and snip the last three hours. Now that I ask you a question you clam up?” He glanced up. “Why don't you share your motivation to do this?” He looked back at his work knowing that time was precious and he could talk while he worked. “Maybe you're hoping that these other people will actually be better than you think they are and that they will give you sanctuary? Save you from your fate if you were to stay here?” 

He cursed as he almost dropped his dropper on the ground. “Maybe you should pay more attention to your job then worry about what I may or may not be intending with this mission.” He watched as the doctor grumbled and continued on his working. Silence fell between the pair of them for a good half hour before Khan spoke up. “I know that you say these things because you are worried about your friend.” He stepped over to the doctor and caught his eyes and held them firmly. “I swear I will get him back. You will see him again.” 

The doctor was stunned by the sincerity he heard in the other man's voice; flabbergasted by the look in his eyes. He had expected to see a calculated look, one that spoke of a man trying to twist his words and get into the doctors mind. He expected to see a look that was trying to play a part, a look that was in control no matter what the emotion he was trying to show. But what he saw instead was a man holding back pure emotion. A man that was angry, that was hurt, that was worried. It did not make sense, how could Scotty have gotten so close to this man in such a short time? What had happened that the augment that when created was told he was to rule humans as a god, now worried about a single man? “I'll be damned but I want to believe you Khan.” 

“Believe me. Don't believe me. I don't care. I have only spoken fact nothing else.” He said and turned away from the doctor. 

Bones watched him a few moments before looking down to his work. “You really will bring him back.” Khan said nothing, having already told the doctor that he would. “I just hope you bring him back alive.”

Khan stilled, all movement ceasing as the words rang in his head. “As do I.” He said quietly. 

“Alright!” The doors swooshed open with Kirk barging in. “Where are we on that Bones?” 

“I'm almost done.” he said and this time really meant it. He had almost gotten it all separated from one another. He would be able to give Khan three hypos of the drug. He could only hope that it would give the augment enough time to find Scotty and bring him back. “I'll give you a dose before you leave then you'll have to decide on your own when to self medicate.” 

Khan nodded understanding what he was being told. He was going to have to spread out what ever the doctor gave him to last how ever long he would be where ever they held Scotty. He moved his head to one side as Bones came around the table and gave him a hypo with only the drug. This time it felt... amazing. He could feel it spread throughout his body by way of his veins, and unlike the previous ones that felt like they were setting his blood on fire this one felt as if it were pouring cooling waters down his blood streams. Amazing almost didn't do it justice.

“Well I'll be damned.” Bones breathed. 

“What Bones?” Kirk asked. 

“This stuff must be potent. Khan's damn eyes have dilated. I wouldn't give this to anyone else. They'd be knocked off their feet if it feels that good to Khan here.” 

Khan cleared his throat. “Are we ready then?” He took the other hypos and stuck them in the small bag he was to take with him. 

“Yes, we have moved closer to the location you shall be going to, but we'll be stopping just short of their sensors. At least that's what we hope.” Kirk gave him one of their tracking devices so they could beam him up when needed. They had discussed how to get the pair of them out of where ever Scotty was when he finally found the engineer, and had decided this would be the best bet as long as they got within range fast enough. “We'll be waiting on you signal to get you back on board.” Khan nodded his head and pulled the other transporter out of his pocket. 

He glanced back up at the captain. “With your permission Captain?” Kirk sighed deeply. This could go so very wrong for everyone involved. This could be the wrong choice, but who else could they send? Who ever these intruders had been were inhumanly strong. They had almost taken Khan twice and had broken his ribs. They would have needed an entire away team of Vulcan's to even hope to do what Khan could do on his own. He gave a nod finally. “Permission granted. Come back with our Engineer.” 

Khan nodded and engaged the teleporter and watched as his vision became blurred by lights, then the sickbay was gone, to be replaced by a darker corridor with walls that seemed to glow. As soon as he was materialized he hunched down and looked around him. He appeared to be in an beaming room but no one else was there. He did not dwell on the why instead counting that as a blessing. He poked his head around the door and found a corridor on the other side. In the background he could hear the hum of engines. So he was on a ship. That at least made the whole thing a little easier. A much smaller place to search for the Scotsman. 

He stepped out into the hall way and looked either way trying to decide which way he thought Scotty might be. He sighed and turned to the left and started down that way. If he was wrong he could always make his way back to this point. He was amazed by the walls and how they seemed to glow of their own accord. He wondered briefly what made them do that, whether it was technology or some sort of plant. He lightly touched the wall and found it did not help him decide. It was cold to the touch but did not feel like any metal he had encountered before. He snorted and shook his head, he had more important things to do then wonder about the makeup of the ship. 

He walked silently down the corridor carefully glancing into every doorway he came across. He frowned as he seemed to be passing by storage room after storage room. All packed to the brink with food. Either these people ate a lot of food or this ship was huge. It also meant that even though they were able to teleport onto a moving ship they were not as up to par as Starfleet was with its technology. Something that he was sure would be useful knowledge for the Enterprise. It would not help him at the present time, unless he thought he could somehow bargain his way onto their ship by promising new technology... He filed the idea under 'to be considered' and continued his search for the engineer. 

He was beginning to think that everyone had left when he finally heard voices. He ducked into a crevice and squeezed himself in as far as he could go. He stilled his breathing and hoped they would not look too deeply into the shadows they passed. “Why does she care so much about something like him? He won't live very long, none of them do. I promise our Queen is wasting her time with the man.”

“Hush Tina it is not our place to question her actions. Everything she does is for the betterment of our people. Specifically our branch. Has she not proven herself time and time again that this is so?” 

“I do not doubt her loyalty to us and to our betterment, but this... time she spends with the human. I do not think it beneficial in anyway.” 

Khan perked up at the mention of the human. Surely it was Scotty, the way they spoke made him believe that they did not take humans very often. But what ever else they were going to say faded away with them down the corridor. He shimmied himself out of his hiding place and continued down the way he had come. How he wished they had said something about his location... But at least he knew that he was still alive. The way they spoke was not of a dead man but one still breathing. He was going to find their Engineer, and bring him home.

 

***

 

Scotty sighed and maneuvered himself to a more comfortable position and leaned against the bars. The spikes he had first seen were not as painful as he had thought they would be. In fact the tips were dulled. It was only meant to be an annoyance rather than the torture device as he had first thought it. That of course did not change the fact that it only took a little while of leaning any one way for it to start to be uncomfortable, which then lead to something a little more painful. The previous two days of missed sleep were catching up to him and he wanted nothing more than to slip into unconsciousness. He would wake up in a mess of pain but at least he would not still be fighting the yawns. “Blood hell.” He muttered as he rearranged once more as the spot he'd chosen was still tender from the last time. 

“Such an annoyance would you not say?” Scotty humphed and did not look up at the voice. “I see it has done nothing to help your attitude. I was hoping you would be grateful this was all I decided to do to you. Obviously humans are just as vulgar and child like as we were told.” 

“Oh I am sorry. Thank you fer kidnappin meh, and throwin meh intah a cage tha's not big enough fer a dog let alone a human.” Scotty snapped. He looked up, annoyance clear in his expression. Though the bags around his eyes and the way he was leaning spoke of how tired he really was. 

“I think you just need some more time by yourself.” 

“Oh aye I do in fact need more time alone. How long has it been? An hour? Two? I cannae rightly tell I've been havin so much fun in here on my own. I've been thinkin up loads new more designs fer tha-” He yelped as she was suddenly as in his face as she could get with the bars in the way. 

“Just keep pushing your luck human. As of right now I am merely keeping you here in the hopes that Khan will come for you. My quarrel is not with you or your race. But keep talking down the path you're treading and I will make your life a living hell for the simple pleasure of watching you scream. I, unlike Khan, get pleasure from watching the pain of others.” She hissed and for the first time since he'd arrived Scotty felt fear trickle down his back. This woman... something was not right with her mind. “Do we understand one another?” 

He nodded his head yes. “Very good.” She replied but stayed close to him. “You know... I don't see how those two could think he cares for you in anyway. You are the prime example of a weak, pathetic human being.” Her voice was not one trying to hurt with her words but rather one that was genuinely confused and puzzled by it all. “We all learned the same rules. Human's are to be ruled and guided like children. You may care for them but never like an equal. But then again this is Khan we are speaking of. He seems to have an infatuation with your kind.” She sniffed and finally pulled away. “How long have you known the traitor?” 

“Well... personally? Aboot... a week? Though fer aboot two of those days I was locked in my quarters trying tah figure somethin out. And then the first day we weren't realy on speakin terms... so maybe four days or so? Though I've known of Khan fer a great deal longer. I first met'im aboot a year ago now. We were breakin onto a ship. He was crazy but intriguing. Then after a whole lot of stuff, namely my ship falling out of tha sky and the captain tryin tah kill himself, He was arrested and held fer a trial. I followed his case closely so I probably have a better idea of who he is, more than he does of me.” 

He looked back at the woman and frowned at her expression. “By the creators do you ever shut up? I only asked how long you had known him not your entire history with the man. Maybe I can see why he likes you.” 

Scotty frowned and snorted. “Fine. Four days give or take a year.” He quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. The woman pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. This man was infuriating. “Now lemme ask you one. Why do yah call'im a traitor?”

She shook her head and huffed. “That is none of your concern.” 

“Alright what's gonna happen tah me if he doesn't come?” 

“If he does not show, then you will have to do to satisfy my people. They are expecting excitement eventually, and they are not as tolerant of humans as I am. If he does not show it will be your own blood we spill instead of his.” 

“And that answers my other question.” 

“How?” 

“Well I was gonna ask what yah planned on doin to'im if he did show up, but apparently you only know how tah settle things tha violent way.” 

“It is only violent to those with a weaker mind.” 

“Did he snuff yah one day? Did you ask'im out and he told yah no?” 

“What?” She snapped confusion washing over her face. 

“Well I mean tha way yer actin is like a school girl who didn't get tha boy she wanted and so is extracting vengeance on the person who got the boy instead, before she moves to the boy herself.” 

“You are hardly making sense. I have never met Khan in my life. Why would I care who he beds with-” A thought crossed her mind and she looked at the human with disgust. “Are you telling me that you and he have... shared a bed?” 

“Wha?” It was Scotty's turn to be confused. “Shared a bed with-” Then realization hit him like a brick. Of course what he said could be taken that way. “Oh! No, no. We haven't. We wouldn't. I'm not his type. Like yah said I'm all weak and such.” He shook his head a blush crawling over his cheeks. “Yah know wha? Never mind yer right. Yer nah actin like a school girl.” 

“You have haven't you? Oh that is disgusting. It is one thing to enjoy the mind of a human but to take one to bed in a serious fashion?” She walked away and took a few breath to calm herself before she said anything foolish. 

“No yer nah listening, we haven't done tha!” Shit he'd done it now. He was not even sure what he had done, but what ever it was had not gone the way he had hoped it would. He had been aiming for point B and she had jumped to point M, or rather S. “Bloody hell I just shoulda kept my mouth shut.” He cursed. Bones was always telling him that he needed a filter from his brain to his mouth. He was just so used to rambling along with Keenser that it had become natural for him to just rattle off anything that crossed his mind. And now it looked like it had done some real damage. “I shoulda known my mouth would be tha reason I die.” He sighed. 

“I will be back to deal with you once I have decided what to do with this new information.” She stormed out of the room. 

“But there's been no new information! Yah've got it all wrong!” He shouted after her, but she did not stop was gone around the corner. “Well... I cannae say tha I've lead a boring life.” He said with a sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a multi chapter fic that is currently in the works. All mistakes you see are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own the characters used here nor the universe they live in.
> 
> This is one of the more graphic chapters though not in gore. Mainly drug and gas related.

Khan continued down the corridors managing to slip into hiding spots just before the inhabitants of the ship came around the corners. It was so strange, they all looked human but the strength they possessed... the abilities they had in their control. He would say they were his own kind had he not known he was the last. Unless of course humans had started up the experiments once again. But that didn't make any sense either, for if they had he and his crew would not have been needed with how far advanced these people were. A pain started to buzz in the back of his mind but he pushed the feeling aside. His body would take care of it soon enough.

He growled at himself as his thoughts almost got him caught. He held his breath as a single woman walked down the corridor. His ears perked up as he heard her mumbling about a man, but she walked too fast and was soon around the corner before she said anything useful. He shimmied back out and frowned after the path the woman had taken. He could either follow the one he thought she had said something about Scotty or just carry on down the path he had chosen. He narrowed his eyes then turned on his heel and carried on down the path he had chosen. She had come from this way after all, if she was indeed grumbling about his Scotsman then he should find him down this way. The further he walked down his chosen path the less people he noticed, and now he was at a fork. He slowed his walk and listened hard for any signs of life. Still silent though... in fact it seemed to have gotten quieter as time had passed. Where were they all?

He was about to turn around and try another corridor when he heard the fainest of voices. He froze and looked towards the hall it had come from. Was that... was that him? He quickened his pace and started down the path to the left and slowly the voice became more audible. “Yer wrong yah daft woman!” He couldn't stop the grin that took over his face as he finally clearly heard the Scotsman's voice. It took no time at all after that to locate the man and he stuck his head around the corner. He was surprised that the man wasn't guarded but once he looked inside he understood why. Anger flared up in his mind as he saw the engineer in a cage, and was that worry? The man couldn't have been here all that long, but how had he not noticed the bags under his eyes when they were back on the ship?

Khan almost stepped in and said something to the Engineer when a thought crossed his mind. If he took him now who was to say how long they would have before it was discovered, then the entire ship would be on them, and by the time they reached the transporter room and he plugged in the Enterprise they would know what he was doing and they'd only follow after them. No... no he needed to disable the ship. But to leave Scotty here and do it on his own or take him with. It would all really depended on how frequently they had been visiting the man. He sighed and stepped into the room. He would need to discuss this with the man in question.

“Scotty.”

Scotty nearly jumped at the sound of his name and he looked around and his eyes widened as they landed on Khan. “Wha tha hell're you doin'ere?” Even though his words were a little harsh there was a smile on his face as he looked the man over.

“What an odd way to thank the man about to save you.”

Scotty smirked but glanced down, “Sorry. I am glad to see yah. But you should know tha the cap'm of this... ship has it out fer you. She is obsessed with yah, that's the only way tah describe it. She keeps callin yah a traitor. Do you know these people Khan?”

He shook his head, which caused his vision to swim a moment. He frowned and paused a moment and everything cleared up and so he walked over to the cage and looked at the lock. “Do you know where the key is?” Scotty nodded and pointed his hand over to the wall he had passed coming in. Khan looked over and was unimpressed by how close they kept it to the cage. “Imbeciles.” He said but got up and grabbed it. “Do you know when your interrogator will be back?” He asked pausing in his movements as he had to decide the best plan of action.

“Well she just left all in a right tizzy cause of a mis-communication. So I don't think she'll be back any time soon. If tha's wha yer askin.”

Khan nodded his head and walked over to the cage and proceeded to unlock it. “Right then, we need to disable this ship before we go back to the Enterprise.” He gently took his cuffed wrists and clicked them open as well. They were chafed and irritated but nothing worse, something that would heal with rest. “We cannot have them following us.”

Scotty nodded and stepped out of the cage as the door swung open. He stood up and stretched one way then another, being rewarded with pops and cracks. “Oh tha feels very nice.” He grinned then headed for the door. “Alright so we'll be wantin engineerin.”

“Do you know where it is?”

“No clue, but I'm ready to leave this room and go explore a bit. You came from tha'way right? Well then let's go this way. Besides tha woman didn't go this way so it's probably a safer bet at nah bein caught.” He started down the hall trying to show he had more energy than he actually did. Khan though was not fooled, it also helped that the Scotsman almost couldn't stop one yawn after another.

“Scotty...”

“Hmm?” he asked as he poked his head around a corner before entering the empty corridor.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“I cannae right remember at the present moment. Over twenty-four hours to be sure.” He said through another yawn.

“Will you be able to do this, will you be able to stay awake?”

Scotty nodded his head with a dismissive wave of the hand. “I'll be fine Kay, don't you worry aboot me.”

“Kay... really?”

“Shhhh my minds a little muddled.” He stopped suddenly, his eyes locked on the wall in front of him. “Would you look at tha. Looks like they get lost too sometimes.” There in front of them was a map of the ship. A basic overview but it was enough for them. Scotty got up close to the map, and placed his finger on a spot. “So this's where we are...”

“And here's where we want to be.” Khan said leaning over him and placing a finger further to the left on the map. Scotty looked up to see Khan towering over him and he snorted slightly. Khan looked down with a quirked brow. “What?”

“I'm just so bloody short, especially when I'm next to you.” He said.

“So is this what you look like when you've been deprived of sleep?”

Scotty nodded his head. “Fraid so.” He gave another yawn then looked at the map and plotted out a path in his mind. “Looks like this would be the best path... Though I do wish they had ducts. Those can be so much faster to travel around a ship in. And harder to catch.”

“Sadly we'll have to make do with what we have.” He rubbed his head as the head ache got stronger and when he brought his hand down he noticed that it was beginning to shake. Scotty's voice distracted him from it though.

“Fair enough. Let's go.” He ducked under Khan's arm and started down the corridor, the Aug following close behind. They carried on in silence taking enough time to be quiet but keeping aware that at any moment Scotty could be missed from his cell. There were a few times that Khan had to grab the engineer by the collar of his shirt and pull him back into a shadow just before a crew member walked past, and it only added more stress to the situation knowing that the man in front of him wasn't in top working order. “Scotty, get behind me please.” Scotty opened his mouth to protest but after another yawn came out he sighed and nodded his head and fell in behind Khan. Finally though they came to their destination and Khan stepped into the warp core deck. “This technology... it is-”

“Beautiful. Damn beautiful. A bit of a patch job and looks like the tech is based off of designs from near... three hundred years ago.” Scotty said with a whistle. “But she is a beauty.” He ran a hand along the machine and felt the warmth and hum of it working. “Nothin like tha Enterprise mind.”

Khan only nodded his head and got to work on disabling the engine. “Pull that cable out there.” He pointed to his left and Scotty nodded and got to work yanking the thing out. While the Engineer did that Khan brought up the systems running system and started to fly through the screens slowly turning off each section, being rewarded with lights flickering or the sound of things shutting off. As he stood there he could feel an energy he was not used to running underneath his skin, as if it were crawling with something. A beep from the monitor reminded him that they did not have time to worry about anything at the moment. His body would take care of it shortly anyways. “They'll be on to us before we know it. After that one pull the one to my right out.” His fingers were still flying across the screen faster than Scotty could have done even in full working order.

Scotty did as told and got to work pulling the second one out. This one though sent a shock out and the Scotsman yelped as he was thrown back a few feet and cursed. “Tha hell, tha hurt like tha dickens!” He stood up and shook himself out as if trying to dispel the energy that was running through his veins. Khan quickly grabbed the cable and yanked it out with a grunt then turned to look at Scotty.

“Will you be alright?” Scotty nodded his head and that was all Khan could take at the moment. “Alright come along. They'll be along any moment now and we have done sufficient damage to keep them off us for a good while.” The pair of them quickly ran out of the room and started the trek to the transporter room. They had only gone down their first hall though when the withdrawal hit Khan fast and hard. He stumbled from a blinding pain in his head that made his eyes hurt. Then he fell to his knees as his body started to shake uncontrollably. The head ache... the crawling under his skin... How could he have been so stupid. “Mmm... Mmmmr.-” His head twitched to the side and his fell onto his hands. “Sssss-Sssc-” He tried to reach his hand back and grab the dose of the drug that McCoy had prepared for him should something like this happen while he was on the ship.

“Khan!” Scotty shouted and was beside the Augment and trying to get him to lie flat. “Wha tha hell-”

Khan tried to motion to the bag though the movement made him lose his balance and he fell to the ground, limbs and head banging against the floor. “Bag.” He gritted out, and that was all Scotty needed. He made a grab for the bag and was rewarded with a punch to the side. “Shit Khan.” He quickly hopped on top of him and used his weight to help pin the man down. He grabbed the bag and pulled out a hypo. He grabbed a fistful of Khan's hair and held his head down to one side as best he could then stuck the hypo against his neck and clicked the button and was watched as the contents shot into the mans body. Slowly the trembling stopped and Khan's breathing evened out and his body went limp as his eyes went wide a moment as the first effects of the drug hit his system. A sound came from the man that Scotty hadn't been sure he could make.

“Thank you.” He said after a moment.

“Uh yeah, any time. Are you goin tah be alright?”

Khan nodded his head. “Yes I had just pushed too far since my last... hit.” Scotty got up and offered a hand which Khan took to get off the floor. He adjusted his shirt and straightened his hair back into place then gave a sniff. “Alright let's get back to it.” He walked a little like he was drunk but for the most part seemed to have gone back to normal.

Scotty shot his eyebrows up and thinned his mouth out into a disbelieving frown but nodded his head. “Alright.” The rest of the journey went relatively smoothly, which worried the both of them. “Where are they?” He hissed. Khan shook his head. He had no answer, and that frightened him. They were near the transporter room. All they had to do was step through the doorway at the end of the hall. “I mean I won't look a gift horse in tha mouth, but I just can't help thinkin this isn't a gift horse.”

“What ever it is we'll take it.” He said as they stepped through the doorway into an empty transporter room. He went to the console and started to get it primed to send them over to the Enterprise. Scotty paced around the room before he went back to the doorway and peaked his head around the corner, looking down the way they'd come.

“I mean I just figured with tha way she was talkin aboot yah tha we would have a harder time leavin. I mean it was like one of those deadly crushes.” He looked the other way and his heart sank. “Hell.” He looked back at Khan. “They were just slow.” He said and stepped over to the Aug and looked at his work. “We almost done?” Khan nodded his head and punched the last few buttons and pushed Scotty towards the pad.

“Get ready-”

“Khan.” A female voice spoke up. He didn't even look over and reached for the button but heard the whir of a phaser. “I wouldn't.” He looked up and saw a gun not pointed at him but rather at the Scotsman. “Unless of course you don't mind watching this man die.”

His body was tense as he tried to figure out how to get out of here. Had they just been waiting for them to go to the transporter room? That was certainly one way to attempt to catch them. “Your tactics bore me in all honesty.” He said calming every outward sign of what he was feeling inside. He sighed and quirked a brow.

“Oh...” She blinked a few times as if that thought had never occurred to her. “Very well then.” She shot off the phaser and hit Scotty in the leg. The man gave a scream and fell to the ground clutching the wounded limb. The smell of burnt skin tainted the air and alerted Khan to the fact that it was not a stun or kill weapon. “Shall I shoot him again?” She fired again and another scream filled the air. Khan didn't think twice and lunged for the woman only to be stopped by three guards that wrestled him down to his knees. The woman sighed and looked Khan dead in the eyes. “Why Khan... My tactics may have bored you but it looks like they were very effective.” She walked over to the Engineer who was focusing only on breathing and blocking out the pain his leg and shoulder were screaming at him about. She grabbed his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her. “Would you like me to end your pain little man?” Scotty didn't answer, his eyes darting to Khan who looked ready to tear the woman apart. “You know... I liked you. Still do as a matter of fact. I wasn't jesting when I said I could understand his interest in you.” She snapped her fingers and two people stepped up. “Take him to medical and get him patched up.”

She stepped away from Scotty after giving him a light pat on the head and watched as the men picked him up and walked out of the room with him between them trying to break free of their hold. “Let go of me yah crazed men!” Khan tried to break free of the three men holding him down but he only managed to loosen their grasp on him, which they quickly recovered, and Scotty was gone. Without looking at him the captain of the ship, for that's what she had to be, spoke to his captors. “Bring him.” The three men hoisted Khan to his feet and forced him down the hall. At a fork she flicked her hand to the left while she went down the right path. “I'll deal with him after the meeting. And please go see what he broke.” Then she was gone. He tried once more to break free of his captors but that only earned him a solid punch to his head, one that had him seeing stars. Then before he could think of something else he was thrown into a room and heard the door close behind him.

He cursed and shot up and tried to force the door open but it would not budge, and after a good while trying to figure a way to open it from this side he gave up and started walking the room to find another way to get out. He was there for what felt like hours. Long enough that he started to get the shakes in his hands again, and they had taken his drugs. He could feel that the ship still hadn't been able to fix what he had done to it, and he was confident that it would take quite a while to fix it. Though he had also thought that the time it took for them to fix it would be time they would put between themselves and who ever these people were. His thoughts drifted to Scotty and he wondered what was happening to him and that gave him renewed strength in finding a way out. He let out a yell and slammed his fists into the wall.

“Khan Noonien Singh.” The captains voice made him jump and he scanned the room for the woman. Only she wasn't there... her voice came from a speaker system and echoed around the large room he was trapped in. “You are here to face punishment for the betrayal of your people. Near three hundred years ago you betrayed your own kind to the humans, handing over your brother and sisters to their death for the presumed safety of yourself.”

“What?” He spat. As he looked around the walls that had been solid white were now clear half way up, and behind the glass he could see several dozen of the crew and in the center slightly elevated above the rest was the captain.

“Do you deny this?”

“I do. I never betrayed my people.” Hr growled.

“Then how do you explain your presence among the humans? How do you explain that none from your clan made it to the resettlement?”

“What- What resettlement?” He breathed. She couldn't possibly be saying what he thought she was saying.

“The world we were forced to flee to. The world that our parents and grandparents were forced to flee to when the humans turned on them. My grandfather was one of the ones to be slaughtered by the humans and it ate my father up. He would be proud to know that his daughter was the reason for the death of Khan the traitor.”

“I killed none of my people!” He shouted again. “I was just as surprised by the attack as the rest of my kind were.”

“Then how do you explain the way you were spared?”

“Because I treated my territory with respect!” He spat anger raging through his mind. “I gained the respect of my people and that respect was the gateway to my and my immediate crews freedom.”

“That sounds like an alliance with the humans to me.”

“Who are you?” He asked.

“I am Ada.” She replied cooly.

“And what are you?” He asked but feeling he already knew.

“I... we are the descendants of the Augmented. The race exiled from Earth by the man who wanted the world for himself. The race that was slaughtered because our ancestors did what they had been told to do.”

“That's impossible... Only my crew made it. I am the last of the Augments.”

“No Khan, you are not. Though you certainly look the age of the younger generation there are still a few alive from the beginning.”

“But that... I thought...” He couldn't believe it. Others had made it? Others had escaped from the slaughter?

“You thought wrong. Your plans to wipe us out failed. I have just been with the elders and we have decided that bringing you in alive, after what you have shown you are capable of is too dangerous and so it is my task and honor to end you.” She pressed a button and he heard the clicking of airtight locks engaging.

“Tell me... how many are there?”

There was silence over the speakers, and stillness to the room. He watched her as she seemed to fight with herself, emotions dancing over her face. “Thousands now. Though we grow with each new generation. Soon we will be remembered and reenter society.” She brought a hand down and pressed a button and vents opened in the room. “Normally we would wait until we had reached the home world and you would die fighting, but we cannot risk you escaping.” A gas started to seep into the room. “Though that is not to say this will be any less painful... and indeed may take longer than a fight to the death.”

“Coward.” He said as he breathed in the gas that filled the chamber. “You are no people of mine.” He felt his head go fogy and watched as the world shimmered around him. He tried to blow the gas back out of his lungs, but it was as if he could feel it sinking into his very skin. His inside seemed to slowly freeze over, while his blood ran hot like fire. He brought a hand up and saw that it was glowing. He looked around him and flinched as he saw a figure that hadn't been there. He reached a hand out and went straight through the wisp. A hallucination then. Great. He coughed and it felt like knives were stabbing at his lungs. He tried to take a step and the ground split under him and made him fall flat on his face. Around him he could hear laughing and taunts but it all only blurred into a wall of sound that he could find no distinction in. He shook his head which only made it worse and he decided to take a moment and rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, where tiny pricks of light were dancing around. What the hell had they pumped into the room.

A wave of pain washed over him and made him scream, only the sound lasted long after he had finished. He turned his head and tried to see what was screaming, and was blinded by a light in the wall. He flinched and covered his eyes and tried to back away from the hole in the wall. Then a black figure stepped in and blocked the light. It was reaching for him, grabbing his arm. He tried to push the hand away but it was insistent and tugged him to his feet. “Khan! We've got tah get out of here.” Scotty said and headed for the door again, dragging Khan behind him. Everything happened in a flash of lights and colors. There was screaming and sounds of shots fired but it was all just one blur for the Augment. He knew Scotty was here, though how he was he had no idea. He also knew they were escaping, again not sure on the how. He found himself dumped on the teleporter pad and when he tried to get up he just fell back down again. The world was starting to go black around the edges. “Hold on Khan.” Scotty said and hit the button, with a five second delay. He jumped onto the pad and as they disappeared the room seemed to be engulfed in an explosion.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“MEDIC!” Scotty yelled as they hit the floor of the Enterprise. “I need McCoy'ere now!” He looked back to Khan and took his head between his hands. “Khan. Khan we're back on tha Enterprise!” The man didn't respond though, his entire body had gone slack and his eyes were glazed over. “Wha tha hell did they give yah?” Med teams burst into the room and got Khan and Scotty into medbay as fast as they could run. “I'm mostly alright, but Khan. Bones they gassed him with somethin. It was a green gas that they pumped into a room he was trapped in. He seemed to be going crazy in there, and then it looked like he was in pain.” He hissed as his shirt was taken off to exam the damage that had been done to him.

“My god man... what happened?”

“In a moment-” His face scrunched up as his back was exposed to the air. “but fer Khan, what ever it was they didnae want it themselves. As soon as I started tah override the lock system the room was cleared of the gas. So I didnae get any in my system.”

“Alright, now you tell me what happened to you?”

“And we need tah go!” He said as he tried to sit up. “I was able tah fiddle around a little more with their ship, but it won't be long before they get everythin patched up!”

McCoy pushed him back down. “Alright Scott I'll have someone get on that. But now tell me what happened to you?”

“I got shot twice and then... then what's on my back... I dunno wha they did but I know they did it with a blade of some sort. Stings like there's no tomorrow. Could I'ave some pain meds?” McCoy looked more worried then he though the doctor should look, especially since he was looking at him and not Khan. After all it was Khan that was in a bad way. He just had some scratches on his back... What ever the worried look was for though he was given the pain meds along with medicine to put him under while they worked on his back, and McCoy worked on stabilizing Khan. Scotty looked to his left as his world started to go dark. He wanted to stay awake, needed to stay awake until he knew that Khan would be alright. He focused on Khan and blinked several times trying to stay awake, not wanting to fall asleep before he knew the man would be okay. He could hear the man moan and groan but he was too far out to yell or curse, and Scotty wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not that he wasn't able to really feel what was happening to him then.  The medicine that McCoy had given him though was too strong for the already weary Scotsman and he finally gave into the dreamless slumber that it demanded of him. 

 

 

 

_“_ _He needs more than we can give him...”_

  
  


_“_ _I've called into Star fleet and told them the situation...”_

  
  


_“_ _They've agreed.”_

  
  


_“_ _Are you sure about this captain?”_

  
  


_“_ _Yes. It's what he deserves.”_

  
  


_“_ _Are we keeping him under til we're there? It's been three days...”_

  
  


_“_ _Damn...”_

  
  


_“_ _How much longer?”_

  
  


_“_ _Tomorrow.”_

  
  


_“_ _Keep him under til we're there and he's on world.”_

  
  


_“_ _You're call. Lord know's that'll make everything easy.”_

  
  


Scotty groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He gave his arms a stretch and felt his back crinkle at the movement. He wrinkled his nose as he started to wake up. He looked around the room and found that he was not in the medbay... and was not in his quarters. It was soft reds and browns, with fabric that rustled in front of open windows. He pushed himself up and the room wavered a moment then he felt a small rough hand grab his hand. “Wee man?” He asked and looked over and found the friendly face of Keenser. “Hey buddy.” He looked around the room again and frowned. “Where are we?”

“New Vulcan.” Scotty turned to look at McCoy who had just entered the room. “Amazing what sleep does for you isn't it?”

“Wonders fer tha body... dare I ask how long I've been out?”

“Four days.”

“Bloody Hell Bones!" He ran a hand over his head. He was equal parts annoyed and relieved to hear he'd been asleep that long. He knew he needed it, but that wasn't going to stop him from complaining to Bones about doing it. "When I asked yah tah give me pain meds I didnae mean fer yah tah knock me-” He faltered as the time he was out clicked in and his heart jumped into his throat. “Four... days...” That pushed them over the week it was supposed to be to drop off Khan. He fell silent and frowned. He knew better than to ask... he knew what the mission had been, knew that Khan's fate had been decided and it was on him for getting friendly with him, knowing what was going to happen.

“Scotty?”

“Sorry...” he forced a yawn. “Yellin at yah just zapped wha energy I had." He stretched his back a moment then yawned again. "I think I'm going to go back tah bed. Sleepin in a medical haze fer days can really take it out of yeh.” He pulled the blankets back up and closed his eyes. He felt Keenser crawl up next to him and he didn't even care that Bones was there to witness it.

“Scotty.”

The Scotsman waved a hand. “I'll be alright, just need tah rest from my rest.”

“Scott.”

“McCoy-”

Bones rolled his eyes and sighed, “We still have him.”

Scotty frowned and looked over at the man. “We still have...”

“Khan.” He said with an amused look. “Still sleepy?”

Scotty shook his head and sat up in bed. “How? Why?”

“The gas you spoke of was a poison and if you hadn't stopped it when you had he may very well have been beyond saving.”

“How do you know wha-”

“Spock mind melded with him and saw the entire conversation he had with that Ada woman. I don't understand it still. But he was able to determine that the only way to heal the man was to bring him to New Vulcan and heal his mind. Or what ever it is they do.” He shook his head. “But with what he did for you Kirk felt it only right to bring him here and get him patched up.”

“Where is he?”

“Still in with the Vulcans. Spock had to pull some strings to get this done for the man. The older Spock was none to happy that we brought Khan here and almost wouldn't let us on the planet. But the Spocks went into session with one another and when they came out he gave his blessing as it were and they took him off.” He held up a hand. “And before you ask I do not know how long it will take. Now with your questions answered I suggest a walk down the hall to the dining room with Keenser and grab something to eat and then back to bed.” Scotty's mind was racing but at the mention of food his stomach growled. He nodded his head reluctantly and got out of the bed with a stretch then headed down the hall with Keenser by his side.

He spent the rest of that day in the medical building but once McCoy gave him the all clear they moved him to the same building they were housing the rest of the Star fleet crew members. It was nice getting back with the people he lived with day in and day out. He caught up with his engineering lads and lasses and was pleased to hear how well they'd done without him. Though he was positive that part of that was due to Keenser being there still. They all wanted to know what had happened on the other ship as both people who had been there had been out of it from the moment they came back. Scotty was more than willing to oblige. He talked with the others and told his story about what had happened, making sure to leave in every part where Khan had saved his life or stood up for him. At first they seemed skeptical but as they asked more questions and he went more into detail about the adventure they seemed to warm up to the idea. The though of Khan being on their side was something the could get used to. He would win them over one story at a time if he had to.

They had been there a week enjoying some time off and upgrading the ships systems with defenses that would hopefully keep the teleporting Augs off. For by that time it was common knowledge amoung the crew that there was an entire planet of people just like Khan. That Khan and his people were no longer the last of their kind, and Scotty wondered if that thought alone was enough to sway Starfleet into aligning with Khan if only to prepare for what this new threat would mean. He was in the middle of writing down reasons why Khan joining would be a good idea when McCoy came up to him with a resigned look on his face. “He's asked for you.” He said with a grumble.

Scotty perked up and followed right behind McCoy as he lead the way to Khan. He paused long enough to assure Bones that this was going to be alright, then stepped into the room to see Khan in a bed with no restraints and no one else in the room. “Khan?” He said as he walked up to the bed. The Augment opened his eyes and looked over at the Scotsman and smiled. Actually genuinely smiled.

“I didn't think they would let you come.” He said, his voice hoarse.

“Let meh? They've been havin tah work night and day tah keep meh away from comin over'ere.” He said with a chuckle that seemed to release tension he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. “How're yah feelin though? From what I've been told you were on deaths door step.”

Khan nodded his head. “Yes but this is the best I've felt since I woke up from a year ago.” He closed his eyes and took in a deep slow breath. “How did you do it Scotty?"

"Do wha?" 

"Get away from the medbay? Keep them from following us? Get me out of that room?" 

"Ah it was really just luck and tha like tha got meh out of there and able tah do all tha. They decided tha I was incapacitated and wouldn't have tah worry aboot meh tryin anythin which was really their down fall..." Their screams still echoed in his mind. It had been worse than that time he had been the cause of someone getting sucked into space. How many more lives would he take in the name of saving others? He of course already knew the answer when it came to those he cared about. "Then once I took care of'em I just moved around tha ship fiddlin with this and tha, here and there until I started to hear alarms go off. Then I went in search of you, which really wasn't tha hard. Once tha woman started tah talk to yah she was loud enough fer meh tah just follow it to yah as it were. Nothin fancy really." 

"Don't be ridiculous Scotty. You took on an entire ship filled with people like me and came out the winner. That is an amazing accomplishment that you should be proud of." There was silence a moment as Scotty grinned and snorted softly. 

"Tha aside, wha did they do to yah?"

Khan allowed him this diversion. "They preformed a mind healing on me with the Vulcans they call 'Meld Masters' of course I did not know anything that was going on til it was all said and done.” He said.

“Is... is everythin alright up'ere?” Scotty asked, tapping his own brain as a reference. He knew the chance to change the mind of a highly gifted, but danger prone individual was great, especially when he was one of the most wanted in human history. 

“In your mind? I have no clue.” Khan said with a straight face, but with a smile to his eyes. “With mine though... I feel calmer maybe. Maybe a little... happier. Though they assure me that they changed nothing, only opened a part of me that had been blocked off.” His tone spoke of a man that was doubtful to say the least. “What ever they did I still feel like me. Though this lightness to my being is something I am not used to. But I think I'm still me...” He looked over at Scotty. “Or rather the me I have become.” He said softer.

They were interrupted by a Vulcan elder who had entered the room without either man noticing. He smiled at the pair of them, “Good evening you two.” He inclined his head. “I came to check that Khan was still mending well.”

Scotty nodded his head and took a breath, this was perfect. Now he could ask a Vulcan straight up what happened. “I'm sorry but, I'm still confused as tah wha was done tah'im?”

The Vulcan looked between the pair of them and frowned. He looked to Khan with a quirked brow. “Is it your wish for him to understand?” Khan nodded his head and the Vulcan inclined his own head again. “Very well." He clasped his hands in front of him and settled his weight evenly between his feet. "When Khan was brought to us he was nearing brain dead. I had never seen a mind for broken and dissolved as his was. The poison that had been used against him was something that was quiet cruel in its intent. If he had been exposed any longer to it he would have been too far intoxicated for us to heal. He would have slowly died over the course of a week, maybe longer." He paused a moment before adding, "at least that is what we were able to decide upon while mending him. It was a good thing though you got him to your medbay when you did. Your Doctor did extraordinarily well with what he had available and he should be thanked for keeping this man alive.” He walked over to Khan and checked him over as he continued his explanation.

“We had to put him back together, piece by piece as it were. As we explained to Mr. Singh, we tried to keep as close to the pathways that were there originally, but it is difficult to heal anything without leaving a hint of yourself behind. That's why normally only one Vulcan works on something like this, to keep that imprint to a minimum. But with how far gone he was... he had three work on him at once. Though we think he should be fine with his enhanced abilities." Satisfied that Khan was still in a positive state of body he stepped away from the bed. "You should know we have told StarFleet our recommendation for what should happen to him due to this entire experience.”

“Which was wha, if I may ask?”

“We recommended that he either stay with the starship Enterprise, or some such ship that can keep an eye on him and see what happens. Or to stay here where we can keep an eye on him and be more prepared and able to heal him should something come up. We stressed that under no circumstance was he to go back to the original sentence that he was intended for. His body has suffered too much in the last two weeks to safely engage in those types of activities. Normally we would keep someone here for several month after what he's been though, but given who he is... Starfleet was not too thrilled with the idea.”

“I see.” Scotty said as he tried to figure out what this meant.

Silence fell over them and the Engineer could see he was trying to decide if he should say anything else. Finally he broke the silence with a question. “Are you his partner?”

“Wha?”

“Your answer depends on what I am allowed to say next, so think carefully on your answer.”

Before Scotty could process what was being asked Khan answered for him. “Yes.”

Again the Vulcan inclined his head. “Then you should know that he shall be staying here on New Vulcan under watch while we see what this healing has done to him. Of the races we are the most equipped to handle him should things become tense.” Scotty's eyes widened and looked over at Khan then back to the Vulcan.

“So... so he won't be sent tah tha planet? Fer tha testin?”

“No."

"And he's nah goin tah be put under?"

"No, not at the present. He shall stay here so we can watch and record any changes that may occur due to what he has been through. He'll also be healing from the injections he's been receiving and we'll be weening him off the drug he has become addicted too. He is to stay here until the Enterprise can come by again and pick him up. Presumably sometime during her five year mission.”

“Thank you.” Yet another voice chimed in. All three people turned to look Kirk who had just entered the room. “I'll take it from here.” The Vulcan nodded and left the three of them to talk with a quick bow.

“Cap'm!” Scotty said and stood a little straighter. “It is good tah see yah up and aboot.” He shook Kirks' hand with a smile.

Kirk took the hand and returned the smile, then quirked an eyebrow. “For the record, I tried to get them to put him back to sleep. But I also made sure that that other planet was taken off the list.” He looked at Khan and sighed. This was such a tricky situation. The Vulcans were under the idea that with the mind healing Khan would become a calmer individual and would become a great help to Starfleet, and with the interest he's taken with his chief engineer Kirk knew what ship he'd end up on. “The public will not learn anything has changed as they've only just started to calm down from what's happened. Only those who know he's here, the heads of Starfleet, the scientists and the Crew will know the truth of what is going on with him.” He sighed again. “Of course with that many people we know the odds of the news getting out it high but that's something for the heads to deal with and not us. For now he will stay here under the watchful eyes of the Vulcans.”

It was the best outcome he could have expected, and Scotty was thankful for it. “Thank yah Cap'm.” He said still smiling.

“Of course Scotty. But the reason I came here was to tell you we leave in the morning, so say your goodbyes tonight and get on the ship.” Scotty nodded his head. “Good.” He looked at Khan and his expression turned to one of uncertainty. “Khan... I would remind you of a question you asked me once. Was there anything I wouldn't do for my family? In answer to that, no. There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep them safe.” He watched as Khan nodded his head slowly and that seemed to be enough for him. “Well then I'll see you on the ship Scotty.” He clapped him on the shoulder then left the pair alone once again.

“Scotty in the time I have spent around you I have received multiple thinly disguised death threats, and I have learned that your friends are protective of you.”

“You're one tah talk.” He said settling onto the edge of the bed. “Who was it tha came over tah an enemy ship tha wanted'im dead lookin fer meh?”

Khan rolled his eyes then focused on Scotty's face. He could tell the man was worried by the way he chewed on his lower lip. "Out of everything that could have happened, I am relieved that this is what they decided on.”

“Really?”

“Yes. They could have killed me once I lost my use to them. They could have put me under again, or they could have carried on with sending me to that planet. Taking it easy here while I heal is one of the best outcomes I could have asked for.”

“I agree. I could think of a few things I'd rather it be like, but this is really the best we could hope fer this time.” Scotty sighed and flopped onto his back. “I'm glad yer goin tah be alright.” He said softly.

“Concerned for me?” Scotty looked over and saw something that looked like relief on Khan's face. “Tell me Mr. Scott, why did you decide to talk to me? To save me?”

“Because Khan, yer intriguin tah me.” He said with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story of mine. It's kind of strange knowing that it's over now, like it was one of the first ones I started working on for this place and now it's finished. It's a strange feeling. Probably why I was so hesitant to finish it up. Not to worry though an Epilogue is to come! 
> 
> As always I do not own or claim to own anything but the original characters and idea for the story. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor claim to own anything but the original characters and the idea. Thank you

It had been almost three and a half years since they had left the Augment on New Vulcan. They had been told nothing of what was going on, as that was being kept between the heads of Starfleet and the Elders of New Vulcan. Scotty had slowly gotten into a rhythm and was able to carry out his duties, then as the days turned into months he eventually was able to push Khan completely to the back of his mind and only focus on the Enterprise. They had just finished with the business on Altamid when the order came in for them to go drop off documents and a few dignitaries to New Vulcan and in the process pick Khan up, only being told further instructions would await them there. With that one order everything Scotty had been able to push to the back of his mind charged down his barricade and suddenly they couldn't get to New Vulcan fast enough.

“Welcome, thank you for your service to our people.” Scotty waited patiently to one side, clasping his hand behind his back twiddling his thumbs. He only half listened and let his eyes wander around the area, his mind drifting to the only reason he'd gotten off the ship. The last time he had seen him he had just gotten his mind healed and they weren't sure what changes were going to take place... they weren't sure what would happen to him. He tuned back into the conversation. “We have been told he is to join your crew.” A smile crept onto his face for they could only be talking about Khan surely. “When you are ready I am to take you to him.”

“Aye please.” Scotty spoke up without thinking. His eyes widened a moment then he gave an apologetic smile. “If yer ready of course Cap'm.”

Kirk only smiled and shook his head. They all knew how Scotty felt about Khan, and it seemed that the time away from the man had only made those feelings worse. They had hoped the time away would give Scotty the time he needed to realize what he was actually feeling, and in a way it had if Kirk thought about it. Either way he had been given reports on Khan's recovery and if it was all true... he would be willing to let the man prove himself to be with them. It also helped that Starfleet had taken precautions and Kirk would be given some measure of control of the man in case he was just trying to pull a fast one on them. “Please I do believe we're all interested in seeing the man.”

The Vulcan nodded his head and lead the way and it was no surprise that Scotty took to the front of the group, almost right on top of the Vulcan. “His healing has been remarkable. As was stated in the reports it was worrisome those first few months. His mind seemed to flip between two dominant stances and we worried he would have to be put under.” Scotty blanched. He hadn't known anything about that and he looked to Kirk and realized that the Captain had known. Something they would talk about over drinks later. “Then the different emotions of those who had worked on him started to show and it was... hard for the man to figure out what was his mind and what was not.” He paused outside a room. “You should know, though he still has many things the same as the man you knew before... he is also not the man you knew before.” By this point Scotty was getting worried and frown lines appeared on his face as he gripped his hands together behind his back. “Noted, thank you.” Kirk replied for them. The Vulcan nodded his head then knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Scotty felt his heart rate speed up at the sound of the other. Three and a half years was a long time... especially when one's mind was being worked on. Would he remember him? Would he want to see him? He hadn't even considered the possibility that Khan would not be pleased to see him... But that was now the only thought that slammed into the walls of his mind. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run. Kirk had already entered and the Vulcan had waited only a moment longer before he too had entered the room, and for the first time in his life, Scotty ran without a second thought. He turned on his heel and all but ran away from the room. His heart racing, his breathing labored and his hands shaking. He didn't know what had come over him but he couldn't do this, it had been over three bloody years!

He retraced the steps as best he could back to the transporter pad but quickly found himself in a part of New Vulcan he had never been in before. He slowed to a walk and finally stopped and bent over resting his hands on his knees as he took in great big gulps of air. He was acting like a damn sissy, but he also couldn't convince himself it had been the wrong thing. Never, that he could remember, had he given into the urge to run away from a situation he could face head on... why had this been different?

He looked up and scanned the area he was in. “Ah bloody hell...” He straightened up and groaned. “I'm too old tah beh actin like this.” he grumbled and started walking back the way he thought he'd come. “At this rate I'll just have tah ask fer someone tah get meh.” He chewed the inside of his lip as he turned a corner and realized that looked even less familiar, if that was even possible. “Shite.” He turned back around and tried another route. After several failed attempts, he found himself back in a section he recognized. “Well at least this is familiar territory.” He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He looked around and was amazed that he hadn't run into anyone that he could have asked for help.

“Just my luck.” He turned to his right and started walking that way hoping it would be the right way this time. As he walked he slipped into his mind and thought back to what had started this whole idiocy. He was better than this. He was a grown man! And grown men did not run from anything like he had. He rounded a corner and bumped into someone. Well at least he was back in the populated part. “Sorry, got a little lost. Could you by chance-” He fell silent as he looked up into Khan's face. What was the likelihood he would actually run into the man he had run from? He really did have the worst luck.

“If you do not close your mouth a fly is likely to fly in and make its home there.”

Scotty closed his mouth and straightened up. “Khan- You look... well.” He mentally cursed himself.

Khan quirked a brow in amusement. “Yes... I do suppose the last time you saw me I did look like death warmed over.” His face then hardened. “Why were you not with Kirk?”

“Had tah use tha loo and got lost on tha way there'n back, wouldn't yah know it. Just my sorta luck.” He gave a weak chuckle and took a step back.

Khan noticed his slight retreat and Scotty would have sworn he saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. “What's wrong?”

That took the Scotsman by surprise and he frowned. “Wrong?”

Distress flashed behind the augments eyes though it was apparent he was trying to squash the feeling down. “It's simply... you seem worried.”

“Pft yeah I was worried, I dunno how long I've been roamin around'ere tryin tah find my way back.”

Khan didn't look convinced though “Scotty-”

“Mr. Scott.” Both men turned around and saw Kirk looking between the two of them, obviously trying to decide what was going on. “I wondered what had happened to you. Come on we're needed in the council room. As Khan is going to be working in your division you need to be debriefed as well.”

“Of course cap'm.” He inclined his head to Khan then skirted around him and walked over to the captain, who gave Khan a look before taking the engineer away.

“Care to explain?”

“Not really cap'm.”

“Is there going to be a problem?”

“Of course nah cap'm.”

“Good.” They continued on in silence until they reached the chamber. “Alright, you're about to learn why Khan is allowed on my ship and you're going to accept it and not give me trouble for it. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.” Scotty replied though he frowned at the statement.

“Good.” The moment they sat down Scotty realized why Kirk had told him that. They had injected small nanobots into his blood stream. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and now Scotty were given a switch that, when triggered, could either knock Khan unconscious or kill him depending on what the desire was. Scotty held his tongue throughout the meeting and even waited for the Vulcans to depart before he looked at the captain.

“Yah can't really think this is givin'im a second chance do yah? How is he ever tah trust us if we always hold tha kill switch over'im?”

“Scotty this is the only way that man is getting on my ship and it will be in play for as long as I see fit. If you do no agree to this, we can leave Khan or you behind. Those are the options.”

“Don't say tha unless yah mean it Cap'm. Cause last time I took yah up on tha offer!”

“Damn it Scotty I'm trying to work with you here!” Kirk took a breath and ran a hand over his jaw. “Look his history is just stacked against him, and quite frankly you should be glad that Starfleet wants to see if the Vulcan mind healing can take the bad as it were out of deranged killers that would other wise be put to death!”

“So instead he lives in fear his whole life tha one day he may piss tha wrong person off and they decide to end his life? Tha's suppose tah be better?”

“It's the best we can do right now Scotty!”

A knock at the door made both men look at it with a glare. “What?” They said in unison.

“You can be heard three halls over.” Khan said with an unimpressed look on his face, though he kept his eyes locked on Kirk. “If you two are done bickering? It's time to head back to the ship.” His eyes flicked to Scotty for a moment before he retrained them on Kirk. “Was it agreed that I would accompany you? Are the terms acceptable?”

Kirk looked to Scotty with raised brows. “Are they Mr. Scott?”

Scotty walked up to Khan. “Look at me Khan.” He had intended it to be commanding and authoritative, but it came off more as a whispered plea. No matter though, Khan did as he asked and for the first time since he'd met the man Scotty could see the emotions that were playing through his head. “Do you know wha they've done?” Khan nodded his head. “And yer alright with tha?”

“Yes.” His eyes hardened for a moment then softened, “It was explained to me this would be the only way I would get off this planet... and allowed to join the Enterprise.” He shifted his weight as his mind struggled with sharing nothing more and wanting to lay it all out there. It had been his constant battle since his mind had been healed. Since his days with the creators he had been trained to push aside all irrelevant emotions, something he had become quite good at. At least before the slumber, and once the Vulcan's had healed his mind... it had been a nightmare. There had been weeks where he couldn't sleep because of what lurked in his mind. For it was like everything he had ever repressed came flooding in all at once and it had been so much... too much.

Scotty knew then that he had been even more foolish than he had first thought. Khan had agreed to the damn plan so he could join the crew... join his division to be precise. “Aye Cap'm. Tha terms are agreeable.” He finally said. They would work on that problem when they came to it. He watched as Khans' eyes brightened, though that was the only indicator he was happy about it. Still Khan even after it all. “Ach come on. I've been a daft old fool, and now I need a drink.” He grabbed Khans' arm and spun him around and they headed out the door. “I'ave tha best scotch in my room, as long as Bones didnae find it yet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. That's the end. Oh goodness. I've loved writing this so much. For those who stuck with me thank you, and to everyone who read it I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
